Black Swan
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Melody Swan is the cousin of Bella Swan and a daughter of Hades. When her mother is killed in a car accident, Melody is sent to go live in Forks, WA with her only remaining family. Wondering how she will keep her two lives separate, Melody is surprised with vampires and shapeshifters, she now finds herself in a new fight, this time fighting with the monsters. Set after BoO/NM
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ I bet you're saying MonsterSlut! What are you doing? Finish your bazillion fics you've already started!**

 **I'm on a Percy Jackson bender at the moment, Twilight too...so MIX MIX MIX!**

 **I'm sure there are uber amounts of Daughters of Hades fics out there so I'm adding to them-if there isn't, enjoy the first!**

 **There probably is.**

 **I do not own**

 **Enjoy ++++++**

 **One**

It was raining in Forks.

It always rained in Forks.

Puddles of cold, drenching rain had begun to form in the ground beneath her feet as she stood there, soaked to the bone.

Gone.

All gone.

Never to come back again.

There was no body buried beneath the muddy ground, there was nothing left to burry. Nothing left but ash and a few charred bones. The marbled ebony stone, finely carved stood as a mocking reminder of the happiness they'd once had, the family and the laughter that woke her up every morning.

Her mother was dead and it was all her fault.

The skies, covered in angry grey clouds, rumbled and shook, as if they were feeling the same pain that she felt. That thought made her laugh, if the skies had their way, she would be dead.

Once upon a time life was good, life was happy.

But it's true what they say, a child of Hades never gets a happy ending.

She wanted to try and bring her back, but right now she wasn't in the right frame of mind. Even though it was against the rules.

She was never one for rules.

"Hey kiddo." Boots splashed through the mud, feet kept warm by a pair of black, muddy boots that were standard issue of all Police Officers, especially the Chief of Police. "Let's get you out of the rain, you'll catch a cold."

Unwilling to move, away, her knees wobbled and she collapsed in the mud, tears rolling down her face, salty tears mixed in with the cold rain. He caught her, he was the only family left to her now, an uncle she'd never met and a cousin she never knew she even had. Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, the stranger and uncle who knew nothing about her was the only family she had left and the person the courts had given sole custody to due to being unable to find her father.

"Hey, Mels, it's okay," he mumbled in her ear, calling her by the name her mother used to call her, even when she was angry. "There's a big piece of pecan pie waiting at home for you if you're hungry."

Home? Her home was in New York City, Manhattan Island to be precise.

Seeming to sense the change in her mood, Charlie linked his arm under hers and stood her back up. "Hey, your mother wouldn't want you to fall apart like this. You're a strong you woman. Just like her. Please come inside."

He was trying.

"Mels?" that voice belonged to her cousin, Bella. The two girls had only met at the airport yesterday but she had already taken over mothering her. "Would you like to come inside?" She stood there with an umbrella protecting her from the rain and a towel. With the cemetery being not so far from the Swan residence, it had been easy for Bella to guess where her father had gone.

She had lost people before, good people, but this loss was eating her up inside. It was he fault, the creature was after her, it had locked onto her scent and chased her, it had attacked her but they had died.

Looking down at the tombstone beside the fading tombstones of her grandparent, she memorized every line and every curve of the letters carved in stone.

Ω

Jasmine Swan-Cooper

Born 7th January 1975

Died April 19th 2011

Mother. Wife. Friend.

Unborn Cooper

2011

To be protected in Heaven

Gone but not forgotten

Ω

Charlie handed his niece off to Bella with a frown. "Take her inside and get her dry. She'll catch a cold." The three of them made their way back to the house, all parties involved knew that it would take time for her to see this as a home.

The living room of the Swan residence was full of mourners. They fell into an instant hush when they saw her, some at the back were whispering. "Ignore them," Bella whispered in her ear, the two girls ascending the stairs. "I was the subject of gossip for months after I moved her. The shiny new toy. Wait until you start school on Monday. You'll see what I mean."

Bella left her cousin at the bathroom door before coming back with some comfortable sweatpants and a familiar orange shirt. "Put these on and come back to my room. I smuggled food up before coming to look for you."

She closed the door and peeled off her soaking wet and muddy clothing. As she dressed, she found herself staring her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The jade eyes staring back at her were surrounded by ruined mascara, oddly enough, the black makeup popped on her deathly pale skin. She brushed out her ebony curls and washed her face.

Bella was waiting outside the door when she came out. "Looks much better." The two girls returned to Bella's bedroom and sat comfortably on her bed. "I know you don't want to be here but family is family. I'd like to be friends with you. Its weird having a cousin I don't know. I knew I had an aunt but Charlie-I mean dad, he said that he didn't know if she was alive or anything cause she hadn't been heard from in so long. Than out of the blue he gets a call about you. It's weird, hey?"

She managed to crack a smile. "I have cousins," she told her. "My dad-my real dad's sibling's kids."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "You've met your dad?" she asked me.

She was obviously fishing, but it was nice to put two syllables together without crying. It was nice to think about someone other than her mother… "Yeah. He's kinda odd. Looks like an old school guitarist most of the time. He can't look after me. Where he lives, it's impossible." Inside she was laughing at the idea of living with her father in the Underworld, having been there several times she would have hated the view. "I have a half-brother too. A half-sister as well but she died. We go to summer camp together."

Bella looked down at the t-shirt her cousin was wearing. "Camp Half-Blood? What a weird name for a summer camp."

She shrugged. "Its home for three months of the year. I love it…I always will. I will be going back next summer. Trust me." She slumped back on Bella's bed and stared at the roof, it wasn't her roof but she was sure that she would get used to it, given time.

Bella cleared her throat and started talking about her boyfriend and his family the Cullen's. Mels was sure that she would meet them at school come Monday.

 **++++++ So what do you think about Mels? She won't be a Mary Sue, she has her faults. I wanna ship her with a Hermes kid or do I ship her with one of the Twilight crew?**

 **Bella will be slightly OOC in this as well.**

 **Warning! ++++++**


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ Okay so a few little tidbits of information.**

 **I've changed some timelines to fit both PJ and TW.**

 **The story takes place after Blood of Olympus and starts in between New Moon and Eclipse. There will be flash backs concerning Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as Heroes of Olympus.**

 _ **Italics means flashback.**_

 **Russell, Mels stepfather and her mother can see through the Mist.**

 **Jasmine is Charlie's little sister, she is like Renee but parenthood made her settle unlike Bella's mum.**

 **Thank you for the guest reviews, but I already had planned on pairing Leah up with a member of CHB who will be her imprint.**

 **Celestial Bronze can kill vampires.**

 **I've created another metal similar to Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, Mels bracelet/weapon will be made from Divine Silver which I will explain next chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Have another chapter.**

 **I do not own.**

 **All rights belong to RR and SM ++++++**

 **Two**

It wasn't often that Mels found herself thinking about her claiming, but that night as she lay in bed listening to the rain fall against the shingled roof, the demigod let her mind wonder to her first day at Camp Half Blood.

* * *

 _The satyr had first shown up at their doorstep on the day of her thirteenth birthday._

 _Her mother, having heard the doorbell, left the table to answer the door only to scream, bring Mels and her stepfather to the foyer._

 _There he was, goat legs and all, wearing a bright orange t-shirt and holding a baseball bat like a weapon. At first Mels had thought her mother was screaming due to the sudden appearance of the goat man only to have him waltz in. "Jasmine," he nodded, greeting her by name. "This the husband? Rufus?"_

 _"Russell," he corrected him. "Mels go to your room."_

 _"NO!" Mels shouted. "I'm thirteen. I think I deserve to know what's going on! I'm not a child anymore."_

 _"She's gonna be claimed," the goat told her mother. "Oracle said she's gonna be claimed. Wish you'd tell us who her father is, though. I told you this was gonna happen."_

 _Mels balked when she saw all the colour drain from her mother's face._

 _"No! No! He swore he wouldn't claim her! That he would keep her safe and protected! He said that claiming her would only make more problems!" She rushed over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "We have to run! Mels, pack your bags!"_

 _"Mum-" Mels started only to find herself cut off._

 _"MELODY DANIELLE SWAN!" she yelled. "PACK! NOW!"_

 _"Jassie," Russell sighed, walking up to his wife, clearly he knew what was going on. "Melody deserves to know."_

 _She paused and rubbed her temple. "Melody, honey, take a seat."_

 _Mels sat down on the couch, as she did, she took her green party hat off, eyeing the goat man uneasily. "What's going on?" She wanted to be grown up and an adult, this morning when she woke up that's what she felt like, but now Mels was scared. "Who is he?"_

 _The goat man cleared his throat. "I'm a satyr, kid. Names Hodge."_

 _Jasmine sat down across from her daughter. "This is about your father," she told her daughter, reaching across for Mels hands._

 _Mels eyes lit up. Once or twice a week she'd ask her mum about who her dad was and once or twice a week she would get shot down. She knew Russell wasn't her dad but he did the best he could for her. "My dad? Is he like a gangster or something? Is that why were always moving?"_

 _Jasmine sighed. "No. What do you remember about Greek Mythology?"_

 _Mels paused. "You mean like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades? That Greek Mythology?"_

 _Her mother nodded. "Yes. I met your father at a library in Seattle, he was in the Greek section and I thought that he worked there. He didn't. We hit it off though. It wasn't long before I found out I was pregnant with you and I found out who he really was."_

 _Mels narrowed her eyes. "He was married, wasn't he?"_

 _Jasmine nodded. "Yes. He was. He was married but that wasn't the problem. The problem is that the older you get, the more monsters are going to keep coming after you. You'll get more aware of how different you are the more of a danger magnet you will be."_

 _She shot up out of the couch. "You're telling me that my dad is a god?"_

 _Jasmine nodded. "Yes."_

 _"Mum!" Mels shouted. "This isn't funny! Who is my dad? What's his name? Don't laugh about things like this!"_

 _Jasmine stood up. "It's not a joke. Your father is a Greek God. I should have listened to him when he said you'd be better off at Camp Half Blood but I wanted you with me."_

 _"Camp what?" Mels snapped._

 _"Camp Half Blood," Hodge the satyr answered. "It's where demigods go to train to become heroes."_

 _"Demigods?" Mels laughed. "I am not a demigod!"_

 _Russell wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Mels, I've been the only dad you've known for years. I've known for a while. Some humans are born with the ability to see through the Mist, which is what separates the worlds from interacting with each other. You're a demigod, Mels. The ADHD is your battle reflexes, the Dyslexia-your brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek. The camp is the only place you'll ever be safe."_

 _What happened next was too fast to even comprehend. One moment Mels was arguing with her parents and a goat man-sorry, satyr, and the next she was in the car on the way to Long Island right next to the goat man. Every so often, he would mumble about her father and ask Jasmine who he was only to be met with utter silence._

 _Mels mum was stubborn as all hell._

 _When they got out of the car, Russell went to the boot and grabbed her bag. "I stashed some snacks in for you," he whispered when he hugged her. "Don't tell your mother."_

 _Mels laughed a little. She was nervous, kept expecting herself to wake up and start the day new again. When she mentioned that, Hodge pinched her just to prove she was awake. Mels was now sporting a bruise on her arm the size of a grape._

 _Jasmine came around the car. "Your father told me about this place. Tried to sell it to me. It's a summer camp. You'll be able to look after yourself at the end of summer. Most demigods are killed before the come to camp because they can't protect themselves. I can come with you to the entrance but no further."_

 _Mels hugged her mother. "This is just a ploy to get me into summer camp isn't it?" she asked._

 _Jasmine laughed. "No. No it's not. I wish I could say it is."_

 _Mother and daughter walked away from the car with the satyr following them. Mels still wasn't sure what was going on. Up until lunch Mels had felt normal now she wasn't so sure. Shouldn't a demigod feel like a demigod? Like Hercules or something?_

 _Thunder suddenly clashed in the sky, the clear blue was now dark and black._

 _"Oh no!" Jasmine gasped. "He knows!" Jasmine grabbed her daughter and the three started running. Mels could see how scared her mother was._

 _In the distance, Mels could see marble pillars holding up a sign that read Camp Half Blood. Lightning struck the ground behind them, it was like it was trying to kill her._

 _"It is trying to kill you!" Jasmine shouted at her._

 _Mels realised she must have said it allowed._

 _Suddenly her mother's hand was ripped from hers. When she turned around, Jasmine was stuck behind a barrier were Hodge and Mels were safely inside. Wind, rain and lightning thrashed against the barrier but was unable to get in. Hodge grinned. "We're okay now. Let's get you to the Big House. Talk to Chiron."_

 _"STOP!" someone shouted._

 _Mels coward behind Hodge as a group of teenagers wearing mismatched armour over the top of bright orange shirts. They were armed with a variety of weapons raging from swords to bows to even a mace._

 _"New camper?" someone asked. A big, tall girl with stringy brown hair removed her helm with a sneer on her face. "Already someone's trying to kill her."_

 _"Clarisse," Hodge gaffed. "Make sure her mum's safe. Left her at the barrier."_

 _The girl named Clarisse waved two kids on and they jogged off. "Claimed or unclaimed?" she asked._

 _"Leave it," Hodge ordered her, grabbing Mels to drag her onwards._

 _The further they went into this nightmare, Mels could see a variety of campers dressed like the girl called Clarisse or just dressed like simple campers. Mels closed her eyes as she walked, she didn't want to take anything in, she wanted to wake up and be back with her mother. When she opened them, Mels was standing in a mess hall type dining pavilion filled with campers._

 _Hodge dragged Mels up to the main table where two men sat talking to each other. One looked like an elderly teacher and the other like he was supposed to be on vacation. "Chiron, Mr D, we're back."_

 _The man called Chiron looked up at Mels. "This is her?" he asked._

 _Hodge nodded. "Took a while to find where he mum had stashed her but here she is. Zeus aint happy she's here. Tried to kill her before we crossed the barrier."_

 _"And who are you, young lady?" Chiron questioned._

 _Mels gulped. "Ah, Melody. Melody Swan."_

 _Chiron stood up. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Melody Swan. I will have someone show you around."_

 _Mels grabbed the table for support, Chiron was a centaur. He had the legs of a horse and the torso of a man. She suddenly felt faint. "I don't feel too good."_

 _"Ah-William," Chiron spoke, calling over a teenager from a table full of blonde, elven looking kids. "Will, please take Miss Swan outside and show her around."_

 _One of the blondes stood up and jogged over. "Sure thing. Happy to help. I'm Will, Will Solace."_

 _"Melody," Mels introduced herself. "Everyone calls me Mels." The moment she turned around to leave, everyone gasped and fell quiet. People were pointing to the space above her head and whispering._

 _Mels looked up to see a glowing black helm above her head. "What?" she whispered. "What is that?"_

 _Chiron opened and closed his mouth._

 _The man beside him, Mr D, dropped his can of diet coke. "This isn't good," he muttered._

 _"Hail Melody Swan, Daughter of Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the Dead and Riches."_

* * *

Looking at the time, Mels threw her legs over the side of the bed and got up. It was five thirty in the morning. She yawned and went downstairs to make herself some coffee, her uncle was sitting there enjoying his coffee.

"Morning kiddo," Charlie smiled.

"Morning," Mels replied, opening the fridge. "Bacon and eggs? I'll cook."

Charlie grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ I'm feel particularly generous today and my son has been in a very good mood all day today making it super easy to type!**

 **I do not own.**

 **That honor belongs to the god-like Rick Riordan and the mortal Stephanie Myer.**

 **Enjoy ++++++**

 **Three**

Bella took Mels to school in her beat up old truck. The sounds that truck made truly frightened the demigod. When the girls arrived at school, Mels climbed out of the truck wearing a pair of black jeans, red and black Converse All Stars and a white shirt underneath a blood red hoodie. She didn't look armed but she was indeed prepared for war.

The silver bracelet on Mels wrist had a series of charms on them, if the demigod pulled he right charm, it would turn into a bow, a quiver would appear on her back and it would never run out of arrows. It had been a gift from Lady Artemis for saving her life, created by the god Hephaestus, the weapon was made from an extremely rare metal called Divine Silver.

Mels was an extremely gifted archer.

The pair of silver chopsticks in her hair were also weapons, when the bottom half of the chopsticks were turned to the right, they would turn into twin Celestial Bronze long swords made by the lovely occupants of Cabin Nine, the Children of Hephaestus. For kicks the chopsticks would change colour ever day on a twenty day cycle representing the gods.

Her sword play was questionable but she could keep her own in battle.

After all, Melody Swan was a veteran of two wars.

The Second Titan War and the Second Giant War as well as countless battles and small fights in between. She'd slayed monsters with friends and allies and fought solo to protect her family.

Thinking of her family, she sighed and pulled out a photo of her little sister, Misha. Misha had been born three years ago and was currently living with Russell's sister, Anna. Anna didn't want Mels but gladly took Misha, the little chubby blonde screamed her head off when they were torn apart, Anna just glared at Mels and left her alone in the airport.

"Who's that?" Bella asked questioned, coming up behind her cousin, shrugging her school bag on.

"No one," Mels replied. She shoved the photo in her bag and followed Bella towards a silver Volvo parked underneath some trees next to a dirty Jeep.

"Edward!" Bella grinned, hugging and kissing her boyfriend. "Enjoy your hike?" she questioned.

Mels studied the Cullen family closely. They looked like carbon copies of any statues of the Gods, like they were chiselled perfectly from stone. Their eyes were all golden and alone told the stories of their years. Yes they looked young but their eyes were old, especially the eyes of the blonde male. She squinted a little, he was covered in tiny shiny scars that were in fact bite marks.

Edward muttered something to Bella than looked at Mels. "You must be Melody. Welcome to Forks."

"You're most welcome here!" squealed the smallest Cullen. She looked like a Pixie-a hyperactive pixie on cocaine. "I'm Alice-can I call you Mels? I know only your friends call you Mels but we're going to be great friends!"

Mels blinked. When the pixie took her hands, she noticed they were cold and felt similar to stone or even diamonds. "Um-okay. Sure."

Alice grinned. "Okay, Mels this is my Jasper," she told her, "and his twin sister Rosalie. Beside her is Emmett, who is my brother and Edward is my brother."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay-So Jasper and you are together. Rosalie and Emmett are together. Are you like-adopted?" she asked staring at them.

Alice nodded, still grinning. "Yes. You have to come over this afternoon and meet our parents. The town is buzzing with gossip about you."

Mels rolled her eyes.

Bella cleared her throat. "Do you want me to take you to the office?" she questioned.

Her cousin shook her head. "No. I'm okay. Thanks. Talk amongst yourselves. I'll find it. Gotta walk on my own two feet."

Bella watched Mels walk off than turned to Edward. "Is she okay?" she asked her boyfriend. "You can read her mind right?"

Edward slowly shook his head. "No-No I can't. It's not like yours-yours is white noise. Melody's-hers is like she intentionally blocking me. I can see flashes of pictures, like a brother-Nico? And maybe even a campsite. Alice can't see her future either."

Alice shook her head. "I can't Bella. Sorry. We'll need to talk with Carlisle about this. Your cousin-she smells powerful. She could be dangerous for us. Expose us."

They all agreed.

Bella looked around at her adopted vampire family. "I don't understand."

"I think we should look into her parent's death," Edward suggested. "Can you find anything out? If she knows about us the Voltori might kill her."

Bella frowned. "Edward! We buried her mother yesterday! I don't want to press her about that. She was there Edward!"

"Yeah I was. Ask me about it, don't talk about it behind my back." Mels suddenly snapped, catching Bella off guard. Everyone turned as Mels stood there holding her hoodie which had coffee spilt all over it. "I need the keys to the truck, I'll just walk back to the house."

Mels stormed off. The moment she got out of sight, the demigod threw her hand out, shadows spilled from her fingertips where they dripped to the ground and slimmed their way up a dying tree. Once the shadow door was big enough, Mels melted into the shadows, stepping out and into her bedroom at the Swan house. One of the best things about being a Daughter of Hades was the ability to Shadow travel. From A to B in the blink of an eye.

She dropped her jacket on the ground in her room and grabbed another one not realizing it was her mother's until she pulled the red leather jacket on.

Mels bottom lip quivered but she took a moment to compose herself. She would not break down on her first day of school. She would never hear the end of it. The demigod bounded down the stairs, taking a few moments to let her shadow travel recharge itself. When she came into the backyard, a creature with blood red eyes was watching her.

Mels blinked. Great. Just what she needed.

The creature licked its lips and stepped out of the trees. "This is where you run," he whispered. "I love it when they run." He charged her.

In the few seconds it took for whatever it was to reach her, Mels pulled one of her chopsticks out of her hair and twisted the blue item, a Celestial Bronze sword sprung to life in her hand before burying itself in the creature's chest. Whatever it was didn't turn to dust like all the monsters she'd killed in the past. When it collapsed, it hit the ground with cracks running through its skin. It screamed in great pain, a milky white substance dripped out of its mouth, burning the ground where it fell.

Mels drew her other weapon as she came up to its head. Her ebony curls fell around her like a cloak of darkness. Clarisse had once told her that she looked frightful with her hair surrounding her like that-that was right before she kicked Mels ass in capture the flag.

"What are you?" the creature asked her.

Mels could see the false bravado, the clear superiority complex that the creature had melt away, what she saw was a frightened teenager a few years younger than she. That just pissed her off even more. "I am death." She raised the sword and stabbed it through the head. Curiously, she stood there and watched the creature as it started to turn into something that looked like it came off the lava wall. Suddenly the milky substance caught alight and consumed the whole body.

All that was left was a human sized ash pile on the ground.

Her weapons flashed and appeared in her pocket.

Mels pulled her hair back and twisted it into a bun were she stored the lethal hair accessories.

"My, my, my, that was cold," spoke a voice behind her.

Mels froze. She clenched her fists tightly, so tight that her nails dug into her flesh, drawing blood. She turned around. "What the hell do you want?" she snapped.

Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of Death and Riches smiled oddly down at his daughter. "Is that anyway to speak to your father, Melody?"

 **++++++ Are the Cullen's right? Can Mels be trusted? She's in a dark place and wants revenge on anything and everything that is a monster. And that just might mean the local vegetarian vampires ++++++**


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Insert standard disclaimer here ++++++**

 **Four**

The demigod daughter of Hades stood there with a scowl plastered across her face. She wanted nothing more than to kill him at that moment. She found herself wishing that Kronos had succeeded, that Gaea had succeeded and destroyed the gods and their stupid Mount Olympus on the 600th Floor of the Empire State Building.

She wanted to kill him. Mels yanked the arrow charm on her bracelet, a glowing white light appeared in her hand and took the shape of a bow decorated in vines and flowers. An identical quiver appeared on her back filled with silver arrows. "You bring my mother back!" she shouted.

Mels ran at her father, blinded by rage and hatred. "I WANT MY LIFE BACK!" she screamed.

Hades dodged her, stepping back. His movements were fluid, like liquid shadow. It was like he wasn't even trying. The Lord of the Underworld raised his hand and slapped Mels across the face, sending her flying across the backyard. "Are you finished?" he growled.

Mels stood up.

Hades stared her down. "I've just been with your mother," he told her, catching her off guard. "She's in Elysium, she's doing well."

Mels body went limp. "She's okay? What-what about Russell?" She could have sworn her father rolled his eyes at her question.

"He is with her," Hades confirmed. "Interestingly enough, your stepfather was a demigod in a previous life, this would have been his third attempt at life. He could have gone to the Isles of the Blest but chose to stay with your mother and their baby."

Mels eyes lit up.

"It's a boy," Hades assured her. "I pulled some strings. After all, I loved your mother in my own way. You can hate me all you want, after all, holding grudges is what children of Hades do best. It is a fatal flaw of all my offspring." He crossed the backyard and sat down making Mels sit beside him. "Your mother begged me to make sure that you were safe and loved. She also wanted me to make sure that you stayed clear away from anymore prophecies."

Mels sighed. She had been a part of two separate prophecies, one about the children of the Big Three and the other about eight demigods, a third one was going to drive her insane. "I would like that," she laughed a little. "But, I have yet to lead my own quest so I know Rachel will issue me with one soon."

Mels spoke with great affection about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the artistic socialite turned Oracle of Delphi. They were close friends, on more than one occasion, Mels and Rachel had sleep overs in the oracles cave. Due to the camp rules, Rachel wasn't allowed to sleep in Hades Cabin as were other demigods unless they were a child of Hades.

"Out of all my many children, you have to be my favourite," Hades assured her. "You have potential. You should have been the demigod of prophecy, not that Jackson kid. I would have had you by my side as a Goddess had you not knocked back Zeus's offer." He looked around the backyard and smirked. "Where are we anyway?"

She laughed. "Forks, Washington. Your sort of brother-in-law was forced to take me in."

Hades sniffed. "Smells like Romans around her. There's definitely an aura around here that reminds me of Demeter. Could be your uncle or your cousin. Ceres I believe they call her."

So either Bella or Charlie were a legacy of Ceres, the Goddess of Fertility and Motherly Relationships? Bella made more sense to Mels, cause it explained why Bella was such a mother hen.

Mels stood up. "I have to go. School. I don't want to be late on my first day."

Hades cleared his throat. "So you don't want to know what that thing was?" he asked her, motioning to the ash pile on the ground.

She paused. "What is it?"

"Vampire," Hades answered. "Well-a poor excuse for one. A child of Hecate tried to create her own race of vampires including diamonds and snake venom. They're not like Empousa. They are poor copies if you ask me. They call themselves Cold Ones." Her father stood up. "Enjoy your first day at school. Watch out for those Cullen's. Two worlds cannot stay two for long. They will become one. The secret you keep will not be secret for long. After all, demigods draw monsters in."

Mels cleared her throat. "Can I come see mum?" she questioned.

Hades shook his head. "No."

Mels stared her father down as her vanished.

No?

One word, no!

She growled, changing her mind to think about her other problem. The Cullen's were vampires? Well-weird vampires anyway. Cold Ones. The words rolled off her tongue leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

She brushed any dirt off her clothes and with a look around, she took a look around to see if anyone was there and shadow traveled back to the school.

Bella was waiting by the school doors looking miserable. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry-Edward was just concerned."

Mels raised an eyebrow. "Concerned? About what?"

Bella shook her head. "I can't-It's not my secret to tell."

Mels scowled. "Don't lie to me Bella. I will find out. If I haven't already." She pushed past her cousin and shoved Edward aside so she could find her way to English. Before she could even open the door, Alice slide in front of her. "Go away Alice!"

Alice bit her bottom lip and pouted. "Will you come over this afternoon?" she questioned. "We'd love to get to know you. I think Edward went about it the wrong way."

"Damn right he did!" Mels snapped. "I don't need Edward to ask about seeing my mum die when the car exploded. I think about it every single day."

"Please?" Alice smiled.

Her smile was genuine, Mels knew enough about people to know false from real.

Mels frowned. "Okay. We'll come after school."

Alice grinned. "We're going to be the best of friends!" She hugged Mels and danced away.

The demigod stared at her back, shaking her head before heading into class. She handed the teacher her transcripts only to have him sigh.

"ADHD and Dyslexia?" he mumbled under his breath. "Welcome to Forks High School, Miss Swan. I'm Mr Henrik, take a seat next to Jasper and we'll start the day. Make sure you behave, just because it's your first day don't think I won't give you detention."

Mels sighed and did as she instructed.

It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ I do not own.**

 **Mels, however, is mine.**

 **Those rights belong to the God-Like Rick Riordan and the mortal Stephanie Myer ++++++**

 **Five**

It was clear from the get go that Forks High School was not equipped to deal with a teenager that had ADHD and Dyslexia.

In Biology, Mels was sent out and ended up sitting in the hallway for the rest of the period with Emmett. The two of them spent the rest of the period playing squares until Rosalie found him.

In math, the demigod got into an argument with the teacher over her ability to participate in the class so she was sent out yet again.

History was another story altogether. They were studying Greek history which Mels aced, impressing her teacher with the ability to read and write in ancient Greek.

In PE, Mels was like a soldier on the battlefield. They played dodgeball and Mels took no prisoners. Back in Camp Half Blood, Mels was always on Clarisse La Rue's team for capture the flag. The Daughter of Ares had basically put dibs on the Daughter of Hades once the whole camp knew who she was.

* * *

 _"Hail Melody Swan, Daughter of Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the Dead and Riches." To Mel's horror, Chiron bowed once he called her out._

 _The entire camp was silent._

 _Mr D had dropped his diet coke._

 _A bolt of lightning lit up the sky._

 _Mr D looked up and sighed. "I've been summoned."_

 _Mels jumped when he vanished._

 _Once Mr D was gone, the entire pavilion broke out in shouting and arguing. Mels was almost consumed with panic before she realised they were arguing about whose team she would be in for capture the flag._

 _The girl she'd met upon entrance to the camp strode up to her looking like she was going to throttle her. Mels flinched as when she raised her arm, instead of getting hit, she put her arm around her. "Clarisse La Rue, Ares Cabin," she smirked. "You're with us for capture the flag."_

 _Mels blinked. "But-but I can't even lift a sword. I'm thirteen. Not a soldier."_

 _Clarisse grinned. "Give it time. I'll take it from here Solace. Come on Death Girl. I'll show you around."_

* * *

Mels met Bella and the Cullen's outside near their cars.

Edward had volunteered to take Mels and Bella back to the house but Mels had elected to go with Emmett and Rosalie purely because she actually liked the big bear-like vampire.

On the road to the Cullen's house, Mels and Emmett were arguing over who won the game of squares during biology when something huge slammed into the Jeep.

The Jeep swerved to the left, hitting a fallen tree on the side of the road and flipping into the air. Mels cried out when her head hit the side of the door, she flopped around like a ragdoll, only stopping when the broken chunk of metal stopped.

The Jeep door was ripped open and Mels found herself yanked out onto the side of the road. The demigod lay there dazed and confused, only snapping out of her funk when she heard the challenging roar.

Mels stumbled to her feet. Standing in front of her was a Chimera-the head of a lion stared right at her alongside the head of a goat, the tail stared her down, the snake hissing directly at her. Not again, she thought to herself.

Edward's Volvo skidded to a stop behind them. "Bella stay in the car. Alice, get Melody. Take them home."

"You can't kill it by ripping it apart," Mels spoke up. She pulled her chopsticks out of her hair, summoning her twin Celestial Bronze long knives.

Emmett ran at the Chimera only to have the goats head breath fire straight at him. When the vampire dodge the fire, the lion latched on and refused to let go.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. The blonde beauty blurred over to the Chimera, joined by Jasper to help free Emmett. The lion threw Emmett straight at Jasper and Rosalie, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Mels!" Bella yelled as the Chimera stared them all down.

"Hello Melody," spoke a gravelly voice, the air beside the Chimera shimmered and a young man appeared, the left side of his face covered with burn scars. Mels knew for a fact half his body was covered in burn scars, she had been the one to scar him.

"David," Mels swallowed.

"You know this asshole?" Emmett growled as he stood up. The skin around his bite mark was cracked and green, he grimaced like it was hurting him.

"Yeah," she replied. "We used to be best friends. I'll explain later."

"Best friends…a long, long time ago," he sneered, "before I was exiled because of you, you dirty Greek whore!" he snapped. He threw his hand out. "Kill her! Kill them all!"

The Chimera roared, spewing out fire.

Mels charged, slicing off the Chimera's serpent tail. She smelt her the flesh on her arm burning but shut off the pain as she dodged and struck at the creature. A huge paw slammed her in the chest, sending her flying right into Edward's car. She hit the ground, pain shot up her arm after she heard her wrist completely snap. She dropped her swords and they vanished, the chopstick appeared in her pocket.

Mels picked herself up leant against the car. She was in serious need of some nectar for her broken wrists-and she was sure her ribs were broken from the car.

Keeping the Cullen's busy with the Chimera, he walked towards her. "You know, I never expected it to be this easy, Mels. I was hoping to have a little fun with you at first." He stopped in front of her and put a hand under her chin. "I'm gonna kill your friends first than you," he smirked, spitting in her face.

Mels kneed him in the groin, bringing him to the ground. Unable to draw her bow, Mels knelt down, placing her hands on the road and started chanting in ancient Greek.

The ground around her started falling away, creating a chasm between her and Bella and David and the Cullen's. The soft orange glow of lava told her just how big deep the chasm was.

A skeletal hand came up from the ground, pulling itself up followed by another and another. These dead soldiers were wearing union soldier uniforms or Greek bronze armour and had a creepy black glow about them.

"Not if I kill you first," Mels scowled.

He scrambled to his feet, stepping back. He whistled and vanished leaving the Chimera behind.

Bella caught Mels from behind when she collapsed. "What was that?" she whispered. "What's going on? Mels?"

The Chimera suddenly exploded in a golden dust, stabbed with a Celestial Bronze sword. The skeletal soldiers snapped to attention, saluting Mels before crumbling into dust, any and all evidence of the battle was gone.

Mels eyes fluttered, summoning the dead always made her tired and a little bit giggly. She leant back into Bella, "that was fun," she giggled.

"What was that?" Alice whispered, leaning into Jasper.

"Hungry," Mels announced before promptly passing out.

 **++++++ The significance of David will be explained next chapter ++++++**


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ Standard disclaimer ++++++**

 **Six**

 _Mels found it peaceful in New Rome, surprisingly so._

 _She'd been to the Senate House with Annabeth and Jason to see Percy after such a long silence from the Son of Poseidon. After that, the Greek demigod had decided to go pay her respects to the Roman aspect of her father and was shown to Temple Hill and the Temple of Pluto._

 _She left a chunk of raspberry and apple pie that she had smuggled from the Argo II. Her mother had told her that it was one of his most favourite foods. After sending her prayers to Pluto and Hades Mels wandered out of the temple, suddenly lost and with no idea how to get to the Dining Pavilion._

 _By accident, Mels slammed into someone with a purple shirt on, leaving the Temple of Mars. "Gods!" Mels shouted. "I'm so sorry!" She jumped up and helped the Roman get to his feet, freezing when she saw his face. "David?" she gasped._

 _His brown eyes lit up when he saw her. "Mels!"_

 _The two friends started laughing and hugging each other._

 _"Where have you been?" Mels asked. "It's been like six years!"_

 _"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Are you a demigod? Who is you're godly parent?"_

 _Mels removed her jacket, fanning her face. "Hades," she answered._

 _David's eyes narrowed when he saw her orange shirt and heard the name of her godly parent. "Greek whore!" he shouted._

* * *

The demigod came back into consciousness to find her broken wrist being examined by a young, attractive looking Cullen. From Charlie's little welcome to Forks speech last night and information about important figures inside the town, this had to be Carlisle Cullen.

"Welcome back," the doctor smiled warmly. "Your wrist is broken, Miss Swan."

"Can I have my bag?" Mels question, feeling the painful throbbing all throughout her body.

Bella brought Mels bag over to her looking worried. "Are you okay?"

Mels took her bag and rummaged through it, withdrawing a small glass bottle full of golden liquid. "This is nectar," she explained to Carlisle. She took a small drink and smiled, thinking of the lasagne that her mother used to make. Sealing the nectar bottle, she put it back into her school bag and then handed her arm back to Carlisle. "It heals but in small quantities."

The doctor's eyes lit up. "Amazing! Utterly amazing! I can feel the bones healing underneath her skin!" he exclaimed. He turned to Edward. "Come feel this!"

Edward crossed the room and touched Mels wrist. "This is amazing." Mels cocked her head to the side, feeling slightly like a freak show. Edward glanced at her, "what was the monster we fought?" he asked her.

Mels sat up properly. "A Chimera." She sighed. "Listen-what do you guys know about Greek Mythology?"

Carlisle sat back beside a young woman with caramel hair and matching golden eyes. "I've read bits and pieces over the years. I think we all have. This is my wife Esme," he side tracked, indicating the vampire next to him.

She sighed. "Well-it's real. Zeus. Poseidon. Hades. All of it. Once every so often they come down to earth to get busy with some mortals."

"Like Hercules?" Bella questioned.

Mels rolled her eyes. "Hercules is a jerk! But yes, like Hercules. A demigod. Demigods are real. That camp I go to is a camp for all half-bloods to be safe. You see if we become aware of what we are we develop an attractive scent." Mels swung her legs over the side of the couch. "Some have more powerful scents-like children of the Big Three."

"Big Three?" Alice questioned.

"Zeus. Poseidon. Hades," Mels answered the pixie vampire. "The Big Three make stronger, much more powerful demigods than the other Olympians. So they're easier to find and kill. You see a long time ago, the brothers made a pact not to sire any more children which of cause they broke. Zues had a daughter, her name is Thalia Grace. Poseidon had a son, his name is Percy Jackson. Hades had two children-Nico Di Angelo and Bianca Di Angelo back in World War Two before the pact was made. Zeus thought he had killed them but Hades hid them. Follow me?" she asked them.

Everyone nodded, Emmett shook his head but Rosalie elbowed him.

"Go on, dear," Esme smiled very mother-like.

Mels cleared her throat. "Well Zeus' daughter Thalia was mortally wounded and he took pity on her, turning her into a tree-which is another story-but Thalia's tree created a barrier to protect Camp Half Blood allowing only demigods to enter the camp. Anyway, Poseidon broke the pact and Percy was born. Hades broke the pact with my mum, Charlie's sister. But I was well hidden by my father and the power of another goddess, Hecate. Zeus didn't even know I existed until I was almost at Camp Half Blood. I was fourteen and in my third year of summer camp when Nico and Bianca came to camp. Bianca died that year. Nico was angry-another long story. Anyway-Thalia, Percy, Nico and I were part of a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Bella asked her.

Mels paused, trying to remember the exact words than spoke.

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep,_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

She sat back with a sigh. "Thalia was sixteen first but decided to join the Hunters of Artemis like moments before her sixteenth birthday. She'll be fifteen forever unless she dies in battle or in the hunt. Nico is two years younger than us, Percy and I are sixteen within days of each other so no one was sure who the prophecy was about-me or Percy."

"So?" Alice asked. "Was it you or Percy?"

"Neither," Mels admitted. "It was a Son of Hermes, Luke. He was angry at the gods ignoring their children so he went against the gods, amassing unclaimed and ignored demigods to his side and became the vessel of the Titan Lord Kronos. There was a war and the final battle was in New York City. Forty demigods and a handful of Hunters of Artemis were all that was left to defend Olympus. I'm seventeen but I'm a veteran of two wars and countless battles. Demigods don't live long. It's a good bet I'll be dead before I'm twenty-five."

Esme looked almost shattered at the story. "You poor thing," she whispered.

Mels shrugged. "I've come to accept it, Mrs Cullen. It's not like I've got much left anyway." Carlisle was scribbling down the story in his notebook mumbling fascinating every now and then. Suddenly she laughed. "I'll have to introduce you to my friend Annabeth Chase. She's a Daughter of Athena but her cousin, Magnus, is the child of a Norse God-I have no idea of who though. Also, In Brooklyn, there's a house called the Twenty-First Nome run by magicians who are members of the House of Life that are mixed in with Egyptian Gods. I only found out about it after being thrown off a Pegasus and landing in their crocodile infested swimming pool. Those are other stories that I do not have any time for."

Bella's eyes were gleaming.

"So who is this David guy?" Rosalie questioned, interested yet not.

"We were best friends," Mels replied. "We grew up in the same building. If I wasn't at David's place, he would be at mine. When he was ten, David just vanished. The police weren't worried and neither was his mother, but when I asked people where David was they had no idea who I was talking about. We came across each other at Camp Jupiter in New Rome, he had been claimed as a Son of Mars and truly believed in killing Greeks on sight."

"That's awful," Bella gasped.

Mels shrugged. "What's done is done." She stood up, "I need to call Annabeth. Can I use your vas?" she asked, picking up the vas of flowers.

Esme blinked. "Um-okay."

She grinned and removed the flowers. Mels took a gold drachma from her pocket and threw the vas of water across the room. She tossed the gold drachma through the mist and surprised everyone when it vanished. " _Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase._ "

An image formed in the mist of a girl around Bella and Mels age with blonde hair standing beside a boy with messy black hair.

"Annabeth!" Mels called. The young woman turned and Mels paled when she saw the Daughter of Athena was holding Misha in her arms. In the background, everyone could see a house consumed by flames. "What's going on? Percy! Annabeth!"

"It was David," Percy replied. "We only got here in time to pull Anna and Misha out, Misha's okay but Anna is critical condition at Saint Mary's Hospital. We're taking Misha with us to Camp Half Blood."

"We were going to call when you when we got back," Annabeth announced, shifting the sleeping girl in her arms. "Rachel warned us that a Daughter of Hecate would be claimed tonight. Misha is a Daughter of Hecate. We saw the symbol when she claimed her. She's also issued another prophecy."

"I'm coming to you!" Mels announced, not caring that Russell had obviously cheated on her mum-well not at this moment.

"Mrs O'Leary will take us back to camp," Percy told her. "Meet us at camp."

Mels slumped on the couch when the iris message disconnected.

"We'll come with you!" Esme announced.

The demigod shook her head. "No. You can only enter if you're a demigod or invited from the inside." She sighed and stood up. "I have to go. Protect Bella. David will come back." Before anyone could stop her, Mels opened up a shadow door and walked in.

When she emerged, Mels stood on Half Blood Hill staring at the only home she had left. She broke out into a run and made straight for the Big House.

 **++++++ So what do you think?**

 **Any guesses on Rachel's new prophecy? ++++++**


	7. Chapter 7

**++++++ PROPHECIES ARE HARD AS HELL TO WRITE!**

 **IT TOOK ME TWO BLOODY HOURS TO COME UP WITH IT!**

 **TWO HOURS!**

 **Anyway, standard disclaimer.**

 **Enjoy ++++++**

 **Seven**

Chiron and Mr D were sitting on the porch outside the Big House playing checkers when Mels skidded to a stop in the dirt. "They back yet?" she breathed heavily. "Percy and Annabeth? Are they back yet?" she gasped.

"Take a deep breath, Melody," Chiron instructed, approaching her in his centaur form.

A bark from behind them alerted the three to Mrs O'Leary as the hellhound came running from the shadows with Percy and Annabeth on her back. Annabeth slide off with Misha in her arms, the girl struggled, eventually breaking free from Annabeth's arms. "Melly!" Misha cried.

Mels swept her sister up in her arms and held her tightly, breathing in her innocent scent. "Are you okay?" she asked her. "Are you hurt?"

Misha shook her head. "Tired. Hungry."

Mels hugged her. "Chiron, can she stay in Hades Cabin? The only one in Hecate Cabin is Lou Ellen and Misha doesn't know her."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Hades cabin is an appropriate cabin? Nico often states it looks like a vampire decorated it."

"Mels and Misha can stay in cabin three," Percy piped up. "I know it's against the rules, Chiron but she's not exactly your regular demigod."

Chiron turned to Mr D.

The god shrugged. "We can sort something out later," he told them all, not looking up from his game. "After this quest nonsense has been resolved, I will see about having a cabin built for Miss Swan to raise her sister. If she agrees to stay in camp to teach younger demigods." He looked up. "Gather everyone in the dining pavilion."

The demigods nodded and made for cabin three, home to the children of Poseidon. Mels sighed. "I can't believe David went after Misha and Anna." She breathed in calmly. "You said Rachel issued a new prophecy?"

Annabeth nodded. "She's waiting in Percy's cabin with Clarisse, Jason, Piper, Leo and the Stolls. Rachel said she's made some adjustments for Misha with some clothes and skirts but she contacted Sally and Sally is going to bring some kids clothes in."

Mels looked at Percy and grinned. Everyone at Camp Half Blood loved Sally Jackson. She was an amazing cook and the best mother all the half-bloods could ask for. Having over forty adopted children would normally be a nightmare but Sally Jackson had a big heart. _Thank you,_ she mouthed.

Percy waved it off. "Mum said to she can drop them off at the entrance of camp if you need it."

"Oh look at her!" Piper and Rachel squealed as the four came inside. The Daughter of Aphrodite and the Oracle of Delphi jumped up and ran over to take Misha out of Mels arms. Piper produced a small bag of cookies to which the young Daughter of Hecate snatched up and greedily gobbled down.

"Well see ya, kid," Mels frowned, sitting down in the middle of the cabin in between the Stolls.

"Hey Melody!" Connor and Travis chanted.

"Welcome back," each demigod chanted.

"Has anyone seen Nico?" Mels questioned, looking around for her brother and wishing that both he and Hazel were there.

"He's in New Rome," Annabeth answered. "With Will."

Mels rolled her eyes. What an odd couple Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace made. One was a son of Hades and the other was a son of Apollo. Light and Dark. She laughed a little before focusing on Rachel. "I hear you've spoken another prophecy. Does Chiron know?"

Rachel nodded over the top of Misha's head. "Yes. He's called for a quest. We we're waiting for you."

Mels stood up and collected Misha before joining the small crowd of demigods going to the dining pavilion. She split off and sat down at the Hades table, Misha munching on her cookies like nothing bothered her.

Chiron stepped up once everyone was seated. He held his hand to catch everyone's attention. "A prophecy has been issued!" the centaur shouted. "I have called a quest!"

"Qwest! Qwest!" Misha chanted, her mouth full of cookie crumbs. "Qwest!"

Mels shushed her.

"Miss Rachel," Chiron spoke, calling Rachel up from the Poseidon table. "Would you please recite the quest?"

Rachel stood up.

 _Daughter of Death and Mother of Rome_

 _Young magic claims an ancient tome_

 _Amber eyes, readers mind_

 _Challenger death by one's own kind_

 _Fight for life in lands of sand_

 _Advised in kind by wisdoms hands_

 _Son of sea, speakers charm_

 _Many he will seek to harm_

"Oh crap," Mels whispered. Apparently it was Mels turn to lead a quest and she would not be alone.

"Melody Swan!" Chiron called out. "Please stand."

Mels sat Misha down and stood up.

"Daughter of Death, this is your quest to lead," he informed her. "I am concerned about the number of demigods listed but pick your companions."

Mels stood there. _Advised in kind by wisdoms hand_. "Annabeth Chase." _Son of sea_. "Percy Jackson." _Speakers charm_. "Piper McLean." _Young magic claims an ancient tome_. "Misha Cooper."

Misha clapped her hands together. "Qwest! Qwest! Yay!"

Mels wanted nothing more than Misha to be safe but she had been listed in the quest. "There are two others that I'll need to bring along. One is a legacy of Rome and the other is a vampire created by a child of Hecate. Piper will you take Misha for me? I have to go back to Forks to collect these last two. I'll need to bring them back to camp."

"You have permission to bring the outsiders to camp," Chiron bowed his head. "When you return, members of the quest will meet in Poseidon cabin no later than tomorrow morning. Camp dismissed."

Mels kissed Misha's head and handed her sister over to Piper and Jason. "I'll be back soon."

"Qwest!" Misha shouted.

Mels rubbed her head. "Yes, you're going on a quest."

" _Fight for life in lands of sand_ ," Annabeth frowned. "Has to be Africa or Egypt. Lou Ellen wants to talk to me," she diverted, seeing the Daughter of Hecate waving Annabeth over.

Mels stepped away from her sister and created a shadow door to return back to Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

**++++++ Thanks for all your reviews! I totally enjoy waking up in the morning and seeing all my follows and favorites and reviews! You make my day. All you gorgeous people.**

 **I do not own-only Mels and a few OC's.**

 **I've been toying with having the Kane's making an appearance since my demigods are off to Egypt.**

 **What do you think? ++++++**

 **Eight**

The Cullen's driveway was long.

Instead of coming out of the shadow corridor in the Cullen's house, Mels found herself at the end of their driveway. She groaned internally and started walking up the driveway thinking about the last line of the prophecy. _Many he will seek to harm_. Rachel had to mean David.

It was no coincidence that David appears, Anna is almost killed, Misha is claimed as a daughter of Hecate and Rachel issues another prophecy. She was furiously angry that her little sister was coming on a quest with her, so much so that when next the demigod saw Apollo she was going to kick him in the godly jewels.

 _Mother of Rome_ -Bella, Legacy of Ceres.

 _Amber eyes, readers mind_ -Edward.

Bella and Edward were coming on a quest with them.

Charlie would never let Bella go.

Mels tracked up the driveway silently and let herself into the house to find everyone chatting about her. She waved at them and slumped down on the lounge.

"Is everything alright?" Esme question, concerned.

She shrugged, leaning forward. "Depends. A quest was issued and I'm to lead it."

Bella frowned. "You can't leave! You just got here!"

Mels shook her head. "We're leaving. You. Me. Edward. You and Edward were part of the prophecy. Chiron gave you permission to enter the camp grounds." She relayed to them what had happened with Misha and what the prophecy was. "I can't stay Bella. Not anymore. Misha needs me. She's a daughter of Hecate. Too young to be left alone and I'm the only family she has left. I can make it seem like you haven't even left. Edward too."

Bella baulked. "Isn't a quest supposed to be dangerous?" she asked. "I mean that thing was no match for five vampires. Even if Edward is with us-you can't protect us all."

Mels raised an eyebrow. "Isabella Marie Swan. You're going to be on a quest with five demigods, two are children of the Big Three. Trust me, you'll be fine."

Alice smiled. "I think you and Edward have to go, Bella."

Edward zeroed in on Alice and nodded slightly-not enough for anyone to see but enough for Mels to be curious about.

The demigod stood up, "be ready in two hours," she instructed. "I have other places to be-two hours," she repeated.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, standing up.

Mels flashed a grin and vanished into shadow.

"How exciting!" Alice exclaimed.

* * *

A taxi almost hit Mels as she came out of the shadow corridor in the middle of Manhattan. The driver slammed his hand on the horn, too late to break.

The Daughter of Hades dove off the side of the road, landing in a puddle of water from the storm they'd obviously had. She grumbled and got to her feet, flipping the taxi driver the finger. She tried to brush the dirty water off her clothes to no avail.

Mumbling a bunch of swearwords under her breath, Mels crossed the road, hands in pocket, dodging traffic on the way. She jogged up the stairs into the Saint Mary's Hospital and followed the corridor, weaving in and out of the many doctors, nurses, patients and visitors that hurried about their lives.

After a good twenty minutes, Mels finally found herself in the Intensive Care Unit where people were rushing about, medical terms being thrown everywhere and the smell of burnt flesh hanging in the air. Two men were inside a single room marked A. Russel talking to Anna who was wrapped in bandages. Mels paused and leant against the wall and waited. She sent her silent thanks to Hecate and the Mist, wrapping herself in it so no one could see her.

The men came out and one of them sighed. "Why'd you promise that lady you'd get her kid back?" the first one in the black coat questioned. "We don't make promises you can't keep, Wilson."

"Woman's kid got kidnapped," Wilson replied. "She thinks by her sister who is still under suspicion of killing her parents. Set the house on fire, get rid of the only obstacle to a happy life. It's always family, Ricky."

Mels raised an eyebrow at that statement.

He laughed. "Not always. Plus, whilst you were taking a piss, I did a little research. The sister is living in Washington so it can't be her. She lives with her uncle and cousin cause the woman didn't want her. She told the lawyers she was a trouble making little slut and didn't want her. This woman is a piece of work herself. Judge wanted to keep them together but she refused."

"I say it's the girl," Wilson shot back. "Kids got records at school. She's violent. Attacks other kids."

"Witnesses say a young kid with burn marks on his face left the house before it caught fire," Ricky argued back.

Mels waited for the conversation to become lost in the crowd before she slipped into Anna's room. She closed the blinds and pulled up a chair, catching Anna's attention when she sat down beside her. "Anna."

Anna paled underneath her bandages. "M-Melody."

Mels leant forward. "Hello Anna." She reached up and turned down her step-aunts morphine drip. "I hear you blame me for what happened?" she asked her.

Anna trembled. "It-it was your fault. He was there for you!"

"He killed your brother," she hissed in Anna's ear. "And your unborn nephew." Mels sat back and glared at her step aunt. "You're going to die," she told her. "Painfully. I can see the threads of your life fading away. The Fates are about to cut the Anna-thread. You told David where I was didn't you?"

Anna didn't say anything but in Mels eyes she was guilty already.

Mels stood up. "Do you know where you will go when you die?" she questioned. "The Underworld. You'll pay the Ferryman and then be taken to the Judgement Pavilion to be judged by three judges who will judge your life to be what it is. Selling your niece and your family out sends you straight to the Fields of Punishment." She crossed the room and looked out the window into the busy waiting room. "Elysium is for the good people. Like Russell. Like mum and my innocent little brother."

She took a bronze dagger out of her boot and cut the morphine line altogether so the liquid dripped onto the floor. "I take great pleasure in the fact you're going to die. So I will share some information with you. My father-his name is Hades and he rules the Underworld." Mels pocketed her dagger and sat back down. "I'm gonna watch you die. I'm gonna love it. I shouldn't but I will love it. I think I'll escort you down to the Underworld myself." She crossed her legs on the seat and smirked, getting comfortable. "Then I'll visit Russell and tell him you sold out his daughter to a deranged demigod. And then I will go to the Goddess of Magic, Hecate and tell her you sold out her daughter too. I imagine my father would hand your spirit over to Hecate without an argument."

"You're crazy!" Anna wheezed.

Mels shrugged. "I could be. But all those things I said are true. Now just sit back and I'll enjoy the show."

Anna struggled to reach the alarm to call a nurse.

Mels laughed. "Oh come on! You think I didn't come prepared? No one can see me!"

The door swung open and a nurse came in with a perky smile. The name on her pocket read Denise. "Ms Russell. How are you feeling?"

Anna gasped and pointed at the chair.

Denise paused. "There's nothing there, Ms Russell. Just relax-" She stopped dead when she saw her morphine drip. "How did this happen? Someone's cut it…I'll have to get you another one. Just wait there my love, I'll be back in no time." She swung around and walked out.

Mels grinned and waved. "The rest of your life will be as miserable and black as your soul. Let that be a lesson to you to never fuck with a Daughter of Hades."


	9. Chapter 9

**++++++ Quick announcement - I'll be AWOL for the next few days cause tomorrow I'll be going to SMASH Con in Sydney. SMASH Con is an anime and manga convention.**

 **I might get another chapter in tonight or half done tonight and half done tomorrow night whilst watching Lavantula on Sy-Fy.**

 **I've been giving some thoughts to pairings also. It will either be:**

 **A) Mels/Jacob**

 **or**

 **B) Mels/Paul**

 **What do you think? Or do you have another idea altogether?**

 **It's a bigger chapter then normal but I didn't have enough material for two chapters but enough for one.**

 **Standard disclaimer**

 **Please enjoy and thank you for all your reviews ++++++**

 **Nine**

She sat there half the night, waiting for Anna to die.

It was at 2:03 in the early morning when the doctors pronounced her dead and 2:04 when Anna's spirit left her body. The ghost was crying and kicking up a fuss, screaming at the doctors and offering God anything and everything. She stopped when she saw Mels sitting there watching her with an amused look on her face.

"What are you doing there?" Anna screamed. "Bring me back!"

Mels snorted. "Not a chance in Hades, lady." She pulled a gold drachma from her pocket and tossed the coin to Anna. "To pay the Ferryman. I'll meet you there."

The demigod shadow travelled to the Judgement Pavilion, finding herself in the middle of a massive crowd of people waiting to be judged. The souls of the dead gave the Daughter of Hades a wide berth, whispering about her and who she was.

Mels ignored it. She crossed through the crowd on her way to the River Styx, passing Cerberus on the way out. The three headed dog child of Typhon and Echidna barked, wagging his tail when he saw her. "Hey, buddy," Mels grinned when he knocked her to the ground.

The three heads started sniffing around her, looking for food. Eventually finding some hidden in her pocket. "Next time I'll bring you each a turkey," she smiled, picking herself up.

Mels walked by them, ignoring the line of souls making their way through the Underworld. She sat down on the shores of the Styx and waited. She had no idea how long she waited for, it could have been seconds or it could have been hours or even days so she just sat there, tossing rocks into the river and waiting for Anna.

"Melody?"

Mels looked up with a smile when she heard her father. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. "My men told me you were here."

"I'm waiting for Russell's sister," Mels replied. She stood up, brushing off her pants. "She died. And I want to make sure she gets the punishment she deserves."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked her.

Mels explained to her father about David and her new quest and about Misha in great depth. "I want her punished for the rest of her immortal souls days," she growled.

Hades paused. "The judges will decide if she is worthy or not. Do not worry about that. Perhaps you would pay your mother a visit whilst you're down here?"

"In Elysium?" Mels questioned. "I swore I wouldn't got there-Michael's there." Mels never spoke about the Son of Apollo-when Nico spoke to her about himself and Will she laughed at the similarities between the two of them dating Sons of Apollo. Nico's relationship was new, Mels had been dating Michael for three years before he died.

Hades laughed. "What is it with my children and Sons of Apollo?" he asked.

Mels stuck her tongue out at her father but she went with him, waiting for Anna had gotten boring. People always spoke ill of Hades, but Mels had always found him the most honest and worthy of the gods-even before he became her father. She loved her father, she knew he was far from perfect but she loved her father unconditionally even with his flaws.

Which were many.

The demigod knew nothing of Elysium except it looked perfect from the outside, like a gated community. She and Hades appeared on a neat pathway in the middle of a park filled with children and adults, laughing, having fun and enjoying the everlasting sunshine. She looked around, an odd look on her face. "How do we find mum?" she asked him.

Hades walked off silently giving Mels no choice but to follow. She rolled her eyes and chased after him, following his overly large strides to a two story brownstone next to a blue crab shack. "Everyone's Elysium is different," he informed his daughter. "Where they live is their ideal home. This just happens to be your mothers."

Mels felt a pang inside her chest, Jasmine Cooper had this picture attached to her fridge and had done so for years. It was her dream home. They'd never been able to afford it, being stuck in the city in a tiny apartment.

The Lord of the Dead knocked on the door and waited. The smell of freshly cooked pies was coming from the house but Mels knew better than to eat any item from the Underworld or she would be stuck there forever. But it smelt amazing.

The door opened and Russell stood there smoking a pipe with a book in his head. He blinked in confusion when he saw Hades standing there in all his black glory but smiled upon seeing Mels. "Melody?"

"Russell!" Mels cried. She rushed passed her father, crashing into her stepfather to hug him tightly. "I missed you!"

Russell chuckled. "It's good to see you again, Melody. Even under the circumstances. Would you come in? Lord Hades?"

Hades narrowed in on Russell. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my wife. She will be angry I have a guest whom she has not met. Let yourself out, Melody." He vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Mels and Russell on the doorstep."

Mels shook her head with a frown. "I've always said he's an odd man."

Russell shut the door. "Your mother is in the backyard. Come on."

Mels followed her stepfather inside, marveling at the beautiful apartment that was her mother's dream. There was a bassinet in the lounge room decorated in blue and black, pictures on the walls of happy families and even Mels homework scattered on a floor in a corner of the lounge room. She sniffed, covering it with a cough.

"Jasmine!" Russell called out as they entered the backyard. "We have a visitor!"

Jasmine Cooper was sitting underneath a tall oak tree, sleeping baby beside her in a crib, reading a book. She put a braided bookmark in the book she was reading-Mels art from kindergarten-and looked up. "MELODY!" she screamed.

"MUM!" Mels ran to her mother, the two crashing to the ground, laughing and crying. "Mum I missed you!"

"I missed you, my little black swan," she whispered. "I missed you so much. More than you'll ever know." Jasmine and Mels sat up in the grass, hugging each other as Russell sat down with them.

"Anna's dead," Mels whispered, telling Russell his sister was dead.

Russell paled. "What? No. What about Misha?"

"She's at Camp Half Blood," Mels told him. "Hecate claimed her-why didn't you tell me Mish was a demigod?"

Jasmine cleared her throat. "Honey, before you send Russell to your father, please think for a minute. Russell and I had tried for years to have kids. Turns out, I wasn't able to after having you." She squeezed her daughter tightly and smiled softly. "So I prayed to the Gods and Lady Hecate answered. She gave us the child we wanted. Misha technically has three parents. Hecate made her and I carried her. Then I found out I was pregnant again which shocked me. Whatever Hecate had done, it fixed the damage. I was so happy. We were so happy."

Russell smiled. He got up when the baby started crying. "Imagine our surprise when we came here, he was waiting for us." He picked him up and brought him over for Mels to hold. "His name is Jaime. Jaime Malcolm Cooper."

Mels smiled and cuddled him close.

Jasmine suddenly sobbed. "Oh Melody," she whispered. "I'll never get to see my grandchildren," she cried.

Mels hugged her mum. "It's okay, mum. It's okay."

Russell cleared his throat, obviously not wanting to interrupt the moment but he did anyway. "What about my sister?"

"She died from complications from a house fire," Mels answered, keeping hold of Jaime. "She sold me and Misha out to David. You remember David?" she asked her mother.

Jasmine gasped. "He was such a sweet boy."

"Is she coming here?" Russell asked, face full of excitement.

Mels shook her head. "No. Evil deeds get punished here. And selling the Daughter of Hades out before dying, coming here to the Underworld itself, bad move."

"Can you stay long?" Jasmine inquired.

She shook her head. "No. I have to go. I've been issued a quest. I'm kinda excited but a little worried since Misha has to come with me." Mels handed Jaime back to her mother. "I have to go. The longer I stay here, the more time is funny when I return. Plus, there are people here I don't want to run into." She stood up and hugged her mother. "I promise I will come back."

Mels left the brownstone with a slight smile on her face, wishing she could have had some of that pie her mother had cooked. Never again would she taste her mother's cooking or hear her singing Misha to sleep. But this was as good as she was going to get. She closed the door behind her and jumped down the steps like she had as a child.

As she headed to the gates, Mels spotted a part of Elysium that she hadn't seen before. It looked just like Camp Half Blood. She stood there silently for a few minutes but shook her head. No. Michael was dead. They'd said their goodbyes before the Battle of New York, it should be left as is.

As much as she wanted to see Michael, Mels knew better.

She opened another corridor to the Cullen's house, this time coming out in the middle of their lounge room.

Bella and Edward were sitting there talking, packed ready.

Mels smiled and opened another corridor. "We ready?" she questioned.

The two nodded and stood up.

"Be safe!" Esme ordered them, hugging her son and Bella. "That goes for you as well!" she told Mels before crossing the room the hug her. "You're just as much my daughter as these three girls!"

Mels coughed awkwardly. "Um-sure. If you say so."

Carlisle smiled. "Just go with it, Melody."

Bella and Edward followed Mels, waving goodbye to the Cullen's. Unsure about what they were doing, the two paused. Mels put her hands on their shoulders. "Deep breath. Try not to vomit on Edward, Bella." She pushed them through.

Bella stumbled, falling to her knees on lush green grass. Edward would have caught her if not distracted by Mels laughter at his sparkling skin. "Oh Edward," Bella gasped when she got to her feet. "It's beautiful! Pegasus!" she exclaimed watching the flying horses soar through the air.

"You can ride one when you get back," Mels told her cousin. She came up between the couple, even Edward was in awe and the demigod had no idea how old he even was. "Bella, Edward," Mels smiled, walking into the light shining over Half Blood Hill, "welcome to Camp Half Blood-home of the Demigods."


	10. Chapter 10

**++++++ I'm trying to get a couple of chapters a head before I upload but I can't help it and upload straight away. I'm a FanFiction crack addict!**

 **Standard disclaimer.**

 **Enjoy ++++++**

 **Ten**

Annabeth was running around like a headless chicken when Mels located the Daughter of Athena. Percy was watching with an amused look on his face, his sea green eyes laughing at his girlfriend out the front of Poseidon Cabin.

"Percy you could at least help!" Annabeth shouted. "Stupid seaweed brain."

Mels laughed. "What did Percy do this time?" she asked.

Annabeth snapped around, Mels was surprised she didn't break her neck. "Thank the Gods you're here! Chiron was worried that you got lost or something."

"Went to visit my mum," Mels answered. "She's doing okay."

Annabeth smiled. "Who are these two?" she asked, changing the subject.

Mels looked sideways at Bella and Edward. "Um-this is my cousin, Isabella Swan. And her boyfriend Edward Cullen. Bella, Edward, this is my cousin Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

Percy stood up. "Um-is he sparkling?" he blatantly asked.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded.

Percy wouldn't help himself but laugh away making Mels laugh at the sight of him again.

Bella frowned. "Not amusing. Not at all. Mels, stop!"

"Ignore them both," Annabeth suggested. "I've packed you a bag," she instructed Mels. "Lou Ellen has packed Misha's bag, they're helping Butch feed the Pegasus, and Piper is making out with Jason in the Aphrodite Cabin."

Bella gripped Edward's hand tightly.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena," she smiled, introducing herself to Edward. "This is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"Edward Cullen and my cousin Bella Swan," Mels pointed, nodding to the two. "Edward is a vampire. They're called Cold Ones or something like that."

"Melly! Melly!" Misha screamed, catching everyone's attention. She ran up to Mels wearing a tiny version of the Camp Half Blood shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers with her hair pulled back in a beaded braid.

Mels picked her sister up and kissed her head. "Hello, my little witch," she smiled. "I'd like you to meet someone." She winked at Lou Ellen and carried Misha over to her cousin. "This is our cousin, Bella and her boyfriend Edward. Say hi."

Misha shook her head. "No! Bad! Vampire kill!" she shouted. She pulled a tiny bronze dagger out of the pack of her pants and waved it around.

Mels promptly took it off her. "Did Misha by any chance spend some time with Clarisse?" Mels questioned angrily.

"Clarisse is smitten with her," Annabeth announced. "Which is odd."

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"Clarisse is a Daughter of Ares," Percy explained. "A big turd-faced bully!"

Annabeth elbowed him. "Ignore him."

The sound of horse hooves broke the silence and Bella almost screamed when she turned to see Chiron. "This must be your cousin?" he questioned. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood, I am Chiron."

"Um-Bella?" Mels frowned, pointing above Bella's head to the golden glowing piece of wheat above Bella's head. It wasn't as large as a demigod claiming which was odd.

Bella swatted it away but it didn't go anywhere. The ground around her feet turned green with fresh grass and flowers sprang up in all types of colours. "I can't go around with a piece of wheat floating above my head!" she cried out.

"She's been claimed as a legacy," Jason spoke, catching everyone's attention. Piper was with him. "They're usually smaller than a demigod claiming." He cleared his throat and in his best Chiron impersonation, he spoke. "Hail Bella Swan, Legacy of Ceres, Goddess of Agriculture, Fertility and Motherly Relationships."

Chiron shot Jason a glare but remained silent.

"Jason Grace," Jason introduce himself, shaking Bella and Edward's hand. "Son of Jupiter. I'm Roman, like you, Bella. This is my girlfriend, Piper."

Piper smiled and greeted them just the same. "Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Melody?" Chiron inquired. "The quest is yours to leave. When will you be leaving?"

"Twenty minutes," Mels replied. "Lou Ellen, Annabeth said you wanted to talk with her regarding the quest?"

Lou Ellen nodded. "Yes. We did some digging into this tome you're looking for. It's a book written by three scholars of Greek, Roman and Egyptian bloodlines. These bloodlines all converge back to Misha. Only she can read the book because she possesses the blood. It's called the Book of Blood-it's a loose translation."

Chiron bowed. "We shall gather at Half Blood Hill at twenty minutes to see you off." He left the group to gather inside the cabin to talk.

"Annabeth came up with an idea," Lou Ellen told everyone.

The Daughter of Athena looked over at Percy. "Sadie and Carter."

"Sadie and Carter," he repeated.

"The Kanes?" Mels asked them.

Annabeth and Percy looked at her. "You know them?"

"Fell in their crocodile pool," she shrugged. "Almost got eaten by Phillipe of Macedonia. I had thought about them but wasn't sure that Egypt was one hundred percent the way to go."

"The three of us should go," Percy suggested.

Mels shook her head. "No, Percy. I'd rather we all go and be together. I remember that there was a café around the corner from Brooklyn House, the others can wait there."

"Me come! Me come!" Misha shouted.

"Yes you can come," Mels nodded. "Sadie can try a spell to see if she can trace Misha's lineage." She stood up. "Get your stuff," she ordered. "Be back here in fifteen minutes. Jason, Piper, no making out until we leave."

"Meanie!" Piper pouted.

"Mish, will you go to over to Bella so I can change and get my backpack?" she asked her sister.

Misha shook her head. "No! She's bad! She like bad creature! Vampire kill!" she shouted.

"I'll take her," Percy offered.

Misha squirmed over to Percy so Mels could go to Hades cabin to change.

"No offense, Bella," Percy answered. "We demigods are used to monsters trying to kill us. And Clarisse was filling her head with battle stories last night."

Bella frowned. "I'm usually so good with kids."

"Don't worry Bella," Edward assured her. "She's only small. And she doesn't know you as much as I do." He could see that Bella was upset at a simple rejection from a child but he was unsure if that was just the case or if there was something else.

Misha stuck her tongue out at him.

"Misha!"Annabeth frowned. "Behave or I'll tell Melly."

"Tell me what?" Mels asked. "And don't call me Melly, Wise Girl." She came back pulling on a pair of boots that matched the black denim mini skirt she wore under the orange Camp Half Blood shirt, she wore a black three quarter length biker jacket. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with her chopsticks in the bun and she had a dagger strapped to her thigh.

"Nothing!" Misha answered, slipping out of Annabeth's arms.

Mels knelt down and handed Misha back the dagger with a cover on it attached to a little belt. "Only if I say so. Okay?" she told her. Misha nodded as her sister weaved the belt around her waist. "If you take it out to play with or torment anyone I will make you spend time with Drew in Aphrodite Cabin."

Misha's eyes went wide at that statement. "Be good!" she cried.

Mels stood up and pulled her bag on. "All right-into the depths of hell we go."

"We're going to Brooklyn," Edward pointed out.

"Exactly," Percy snorted.


	11. Chapter 11

**++++++ Sorry about my absence. Life, unfortunately gets in the way of brilliance.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Please enjoy ++++++**

 **Eleven**

"How are we planning on getting to Egypt?" Edward questioned as the group of seven walked along the sidewalk in midday Brooklyn traffic. "If we fly, I can have our pilot meet us at JFK." He was impressed that Mels was able to use the Mist-magic that hid the demigod world from the human world-to hide his sparkling skin.

Annabeth had explained that only some demigods spent time learning how to manipulate the Mist at varying levels. Mels had learnt from her sister Hazel Lavesque, a Daughter of Pluto, the Roman God of the Dead.

Percy and Mels looked at each other and shook their heads. "Ah-no. The sky…well that belongs to Zeus. As children of Poseidon and Hades, it generally frowned upon us going into his domain," Percy answered.

"Do Poseidon and Hades have this policy?" Bella questioned.

"My dad's cool," Percy boasted. "Her dad is creepy."

Mels stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll have you know my dad is cool. Your dad is cool. And well…we don't speak ill of Zeus do we?"

The demigods started laughing.

Thunder hit the ground in a nearby street making them all stop.

"Here we are!" Mels announced, stopping in front of an old, abandoned warehouse. Having been in the Brooklyn House once before, Mels could sort of see it underneath the layers of magic. It was like seeing a photo that had been double exposed or something.

"I don't see anything," Bella frowned. "Edward?"

He shook his head.

Mels took Misha off her shoulders and sat her down on the ground. "Let's play a game," she told the three-year-old. "Do you think you can play?"

Misha nodded eagerly.

Mels got down on her level and the two girls looked at the warehouse. "Okay. I need you to focus. What you see here is a warehouse but underneath there is a mansion. It's built from limestone blocks with steel-framed windows that have Egyptian hieroglyphs in the metal."

Misha narrowed her eyes and huffed. "My head hurts. I can't do it!"

"Did you try?" Mels asked her gently.

Annabeth smiled. She had seen the gentle side of Melody Swan on rare occasions and that was when she was with Michael Yew. She was a hard wall of ice, black ice but with her sister she was a teddy bear.

With a knife.

A sharp, sharp knife.

"Remember what mum said?" Mels reminded her sister. "Do or do not. There is no try."

Misha narrowed her eyes and focused really hard. Seconds later the little girl glowed violet, the light originating from her chest. As she collapsed, the magic that hid Brooklyn House from them was shattered like glass.

Everyone gasped.

Mels picked her sister up. "Mum would be so proud of you," she whispered.

"Pancakes," Misha groaned before she fell asleep.

"We're coming with you," Piper told Mels. "We shouldn't split up, just yet. If these Egyptians are hostile than at least you have us to protect Misha."

Mels paused. "Piper-I agree. Don't charmspeak me."

Piper blushed. "Sorry."

The Daughter of Hades walked up the series of limestone steps that led them to the now open front door where a screaming baboon wearing a Los Angeles Lakers Jersey.

"What the hell?" Piper gasped.

"Hello Khufu," Mels smiled, "where's Sadie and Carter?"

The baboon screeched at her before fleeing the entrance way.

"Do we go in?" Edward inquired.

Mels shook her head. "We wait for them to come to us."

"Technically we did break in," Annabeth added.

Several minutes later a young girl with caramel hair and blue eyes came walking in with a stick in her hand. She blinked when she saw the group standing in the middle of the foyer and sighed. "CARTER!" she screamed suddenly and loudly. "ANNABETH, PERCY AND MELDOY ARE HERE WITH SOME OTHER WERIDOS!"

Bella frowned making Mels laugh.

A boy about the same age as Nico came in at a leisurely pace. "Oh-how did you get in?" he frowned. "Hey guys."

"My sister," Mels answered. "Her name is Misha. She did it. This was my idea, one of our campers said that you could help us with something called the Book of Blood. Readable by only a child of Roman, Greek and Egyptian blood."

Sadie fell quiet. "I've never heard of something called the Book of Blood. Carter?" she asked.

Carter shook his head. "Come on in, we can get the girl looked at."

"Annabeth suggested maybe you could trace her lineage," Mels told Sadie.

"Edward do you need to feed?" Bella suddenly asked.

Everyone stopped talking and turned back to Bella and Edward.

"Feed?" Sadie frowned, getting into defensive mode.

"Edward's a vampire," Mels explained, getting everyone moving again. "He feeds on animals. Deer and bobcat mostly."

The group came into the library and Mels lay Misha down on an empty couch before sitting at one of the tables. She never had the patience to deal with Egyptian mythology at school even before she found out she was a Greek demigod.

"I'll need some of her hair," Sadie told Mels.

Mels carefully used her pocket knife to get some hair from her sister which she handed to Sadie. "I'm sorry to just bust in on you but there's a prophecy and I don't want to have Misha out here as much as I can. I could have knocked but I doubt anyone would have answered."

Carter shrugged. "Probably. Khufu remembered you though, otherwise he would have ripped your face off."

Percy folded his arms. "Not likely," he muttered.

Mels sat beside her sister and watched Sadie's back as she worked away, running backwards and forwards to the bookshelves. She reminded Mels of Annabeth.

Bella and Edward sat on another couch and Bella sighed. "This is strange. Very strange. Are you sure that Mist thing will work?" she asked her cousin. "I'm already in trouble for running off to Italy."

She nodded. "Yes. The Mist never fails…unless of course it fails than it sucks. But cross your fingers, cous."

Bella sighed. "Really helpful, Mels."

Sadie cleared her throat. "Interesting kid, Uncle Amos would love to meet her."

Mels raised an eyebrow and stood up. "What did you get?"

The young magician handed Mels a large piece of papyrus paper-from where she had gotten it from, the demigod had no idea-covered with family trees. "Hatshepsut?" Mels frowned. "Who the hell is that?"

"An Egyptian Pharaoh," Carter snapped. "A great Pharaoh who happened to be female. She's descended from the Gods. Greek."

"Egyptian," Mels growled. "So we have Hatshepsut, the Female Pharaoh, Hecate, Goddess of Magic and-Neptune, God of the Seas. She's your sister," she pointed out to Percy. "Misha's link to Neptune and Hecate are newer than her link to Hatshepsut. I say we start where the lady was buried."

"Deir el-Bahari?" Sadie answered. "You'll need to go to Luxor and to the west bank of the Nile."

"How do we get there if we can't fly?" Edward questioned. "We can't expect these kids to show us the way."

"Misha's still sleeping," Mels snapped. "She needs to get her energy back up. She's only three. We'll find a hotel."

"You can stay here," Sadie answered. "Carter and I don't mind. Do we Carter?"

He frowned and shook his head.

Mels picked Misha up and the little girl didn't move. "Annabeth can you put that paper in my bag. Sadie, do you mind?"

She shook her head. "Not at all." And lead them out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**++++++ Hope you all like your giftie!**

 **Love,**

 **MonsterSlut ++++++**

 **Twelve**

"So the question still stands," Edward reminded the five teenagers as they gathered in dining room alone. "How do we get to Egypt if we can't fly?" he asked again.

"Well we can't use the Argo II," Piper frowned. "It's been repaired after Ares cabin played with it." The Daughter of Aphrodite was playing with her hair and adding more beads and feathers to it.

"Then how?" Bella inquired. "Flying is our only option."

Mels bit the inside of her lip. "Or not."

"Or not?" Annabeth frowned.

Mels clicked her fingers and a map of the Underworld appeared on the table. "We travel through the Underworld. The main entrance is in Hollywood but there are little fissures all throughout the underworld where the odd spirit or two manages to escape. That's why we have ghost sightings."

"So we find the right fissure and hope it takes us to somewhere near Egypt?" Percy asked. "That's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I can shadow travel us to Elysium," Mels replied. "Past Cerberus so he doesn't try and eat Edward cause you know-he's dead. The only problem is that shadow travelling six others will drain me and I will need twenty-four hours to regenerate my energy. Just do not eat any food."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"You do, you can't leave," Annabeth replied. "We'll see about packing some food for Misha. Can't starve a kid." She stood up. "As much as I don't like this idea, it's our only option. You're doing good, Mels."

"Edward you should go hunt," Mels suggested. "Central Park you'll find some deer. Just bury the bodies okay?"

Edward kissed Bella and left.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand. "Come on! I wanna have a look at the library."

"We'll take care of the food," grinned the Daughter of Aphrodite. Piper linked her arm in with Bella's and the two girls actually left laughing.

Mels sat vanished her map and went to lay down on a couch in a small alcove. She yawned and closed her eyes, having not slept in almost two days, the demigod found it easy to slip into sleep.

* * *

 _The moment she met Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, Mels knew that there was something different about them-something almost soulful._

 _It was her first time out of Camp Half Blood since the day she had arrived. Mels was thrilled, over the moon that she was allowed out, Zeus, begrudgingly lifting his orders to remain in Camp Half Blood-outvoted ten to two. During that time, Mels had learnt a variety of skills to keep herself alive in combat, she was best at using the bow and at hand-to-hand combat-her skills at the sword could be better._

 _The Daughter of Hades had accompanied her cousins Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, as well as Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena to find satyr, Grover Underwood at Westover Hall. The protector having found two powerful demigods that needed an extraction straight away._

 _During all of the chaos, Annabeth was lost and the Hunters of Artemis showed up._

 _Thalia hated the Huntresses._

 _Mels wasn't sure why._

 _"_ _Good afternoon, Melody Swan," a voice spoke behind her._

 _Mels turned around and cocked an eyebrow at the Virgin Goddess. She knew for a fact that Artemis was one of the ones who had voted alongside Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite and Ares to kill her. Interestingly enough, her brother, Apollo had been one of the gods who had voted for her save her life alongside Demeter, Hermes, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Dionysus (surprisingly) and Athena (even more surprising). He'd also been the one to tell her._

 _"_ _Oh," she frowned, "it's you."_

 _The currently teenage goddess frowned. "And what have I done to you? I have only come to speak, Daughter of Hades."_

 _"_ _You want me dead," Mels replied. "And don't tell me not to take it personally because it's my life hence it's personal. Stay away from me, cousin." She pushed off the tree she was leaning on and walked towards Percy who was holding onto Annabeth's cap with his own shadow._

 _Nico._

 _"_ _Perc?" she frowned. "You okay?" Mels knew Percy had a thing for Annabeth. She was just waiting for the two of them to realise it. "We'll get her back you know."_

 _Percy nodded. "Yeah. I know we will, Mels."_

 _"_ _You've a shadow," Mels whispered._

 _"_ _I know," Percy answered._

 _Mels turned around and looked at the boy. "Hey kid, come here," she called over._

 _He stared at her and came over, an almost stumble in his own feet. "H-hello."_

 _"_ _I'm Melody Swan," she smiled. "You're Nico, right?" she asked him._

 _He nodded eagerly. "Yes! Have-have you seen my sister?"_

 _"_ _She's with the Hunters," Thalia spat behind them. "She just swore to join their ranks."_

 _Mels left eye suddenly twitched. "Wait-what?" Grover had told the four demigods that from the Di Angelo's school records, they were orphans._

 _Percy frowned. The anger of the Daughter of Hades was legendary at Camp Half Blood. He cleared his throat, "hey Nico. Wanna tell me what you go there?"_

 _"_ _So you mean to say that the only other person in the world Nico has, just ran away from him?" she spat, not knowing what Percy was talking about. Mels went to walk back to the camp but Thalia grabbed her arm._

 _"_ _Not here," Thalia warned her. "You're still getting used to your powers. You could destroy the whole coast if you're not careful."_

 _Mels wrenched her arm out of Thalia's grasp and stormed off, wisps of shadows leaking away from every step. Mels hated the Virgin Goddess with every fibre of her being._

* * *

"Melly wake up!"

Tiny hands shook her awake.

Mels shot up, knife in hand ready for an attack before realising it was her sister. She quickly hid the knife. "Hey, honey," she grinned. Someone had changed Misha into a little black skirt over the top of some white love heart leggings and the signature orange shirt with her dagger around her waist. Mels rubbed her eyes as Annabeth came into the room. "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight," the Daughter of Athena replied. "We discussed it and thought it would be best to let you sleep. You needed it."

Mels got up off the lounge and followed Annabeth and Misha to the foyer. "Ready?" she asked everyone.

The all nodded.

Mels turned to Sadie and Carter. "Thanks for letting us stay. We'll have to do something soon without death hanging over our heads."

Everyone snorted. Yeah right.

She turned back to her group. "Okay, this is super cheesy, but join hands, in a circle." Mel took Percy's hand on her left and Bella's on her right. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

In the middle of the group, a shadow circle appeared. About as big as an apple but growing bigger and bigger by the second until it was as huge as a small inflatable swimming pool. Mels knees shook as her grip on Bella and Percy's hands grew week.

"Go!" Edward ordered, seeing Mels shields slip in her mind. For the first time, he caught glimpses of her life-flashes of her part in a war-no-two wars. "She's going to loose it!"

Percy tightened his hold on Mels hand before being the first to jump into the darkness.

* * *

"Percy! Annabeth! Percy! Annabeth!"

The voice was familiar.

Percy couldn't pick it.

"Annabeth! Percy!"

Percy's eyes flickered open and he almost died when he saw who was standing over him. "LUKE!" he shouted.

Hearing the name Luke, Annabeth sprung to her feet to see the Son of Hermes standing there. He wasn't alone. "Selena? Beckendorf?"

Selena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite, and Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus, stood there over the top of the group in the middle of what looked like a street.

Piper picked herself up off the ground with a groan. "That hurt!" she groaned. She helped Misha up and then picked her up.

Edward helped Bella to her feet. "You okay?" he questioned.

Bella nodded, looking around for Mels. She gasped when she found her cousin in the hands of another person. "Melody!" she shouted. "Get away from her!" she yelled.

"Michael," Selena frowned, separating from her boyfriend and walking over to the two.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Percy stared at the two. "Michael Yew, Son of Apollo…he died…"

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand and leant into him.

"Come with us," Luke ordered. "We've got a lot to talk about."

Beckendorf picked Mels up from Michael's arms. "I got this. Your skinny arms can't carry that girl."

Michael forced a smile as he got to his feet. "Shut up, man!"

"We have to hide you all before the administrators find out," Luke warned them. "If they find live souls down here without Hades-they'll take you. Melody is in a coma, they won't recognise her authority like that."

Bella gulped. "A coma?" she whispered. "Will she be okay?"

Luke shrugged. "That depends on her. Bringing live souls to the Underworld is a powerful act. Her body will decide if she lives or dies. It's that simple."

Bella buried her face into Edward's shoulder. This was just too much.


	13. Chapter 13

**++++++ Chapter 13 for you.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirteen**

Bella and Edward watched Percy as he sat there guarding Annabeth whilst glaring at Luke.

The young boy with the black hair-Michael Yew-sat there with Mels head in his lap. He ran his hands through her hair and was muttering under his breath.

Piper sat with Misha in her lap and was braiding her hair.

"Talk about tense," Bella tried to joke.

"It's a long story," Luke told them. "But whilst you're here, we'll hide you. I swear on the River Styx."

"This place shouldn't be that dangerous," Edward frowned. "This is Elysium isn't it?"

"They're very protective against people that don't belong here," Beckendorf told them. "There's more of us here, Percy. More demigods. We even saw Nico's sister for a while before she chose rebirth."

Selena squeezed his hand tightly before looking to Piper. "You're one of my sisters, aren't you?" she asked.

Piper nodded. "Yes. I took over the leadership of the cabin from Drew. She was a bad leader."

"So much has happened since you guys-" Annabeth started but stopped herself mid-sentence. "Ah-sorry."

"We've come to terms with it all," Luke shrugged. "It's hard at first-especially with what I did-I get that there is NO excuse for what I did but I hated that they turned their backs on us. Sure they were willing to roam around and have children but they refused to deal with the aftermath. So many children were unclaimed. Hermes cabin was overcrowded. It wasn't fair."

"You're starting to sound like a child," Percy scoffed. "Demigods died, Luke! You gathered an army of monsters and Titans against us!"

Luke scowled at him. "Percy, do you know how hard it was to sit there and see kids coming in and getting claimed straight away? Me. Annabeth. Thalia. You. Hell, even Melody was claimed even though Hades knew it could have started a war. And from what we've heard, Hades treasures his daughter. Even Persephone likes her-although don't let anyone know that. You didn't have to hear some of the cries at night over kids not being claimed."

Piper stood up and cleared her throat. "Let's not start a fight here, shall we?" she suggested, adding a little bit of charm behind her suggestion. "We don't even know each other. I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite. And this little witch here is Misha Cooper, Daughter of Hecate. You know Percy, Annabeth and Mels, so here we have Bella Swan-Mels cousin, and Bella's vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Bella is a Legacy of Rome."

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes," Luke introduced himself.

"Selena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite, and Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus," Selena smiled.

"So you're a legacy of Rome?" Luke asked, turning his attention onto Bella. "So it's working? The alliance with Rome?"

Bella shrugged. "I just found out I was even a legacy, thingy."

Annabeth spoke up. "It's working. Piper is dating Jason Grace, Thalia's brother who is a Son of Jupiter. Nico and Will Solace are in New Rome at the moment working on a sort of exchange program between doctors. We've made strong friendships that will last a long time."

"So what exactly are you guys all doing here?" Beckendorf finally asked.

"Quest," Annabeth answered. "Mels is leading it. We're looking for a book that only Misha can read as a child of Greece, Rome and Egypt."

"We're looking for a vent or something," Piper tried to explain.

"A fissure," Bella corrected her. "Mels said we need to find a fissure that will take us to Egypt or somewhere near Egypt. Cause we can't fly. Zeus and all."

"You'll need to leave Elysium for that," Michael spoke up. "Or speak to someone who has been here for a long time. Or ask Mels father. All options are equally dangerous."

"So we just wait till Mels wakes up?" Edward frowned. "What else do we do for twenty-four hours whilst we wait?" he asked.

Luke nodded. "That's all you can do. Here is safest since we're all demigods. Our scent will hide yours. Except Edward since he's a vampire. He's the one that might give you all away since he doesn't belong here."

"Melly dreaming?" Misha suddenly asked. She tugged on Michael's pants to catch his attention. "Melly dreaming?"

Michael glanced down at the girl. "Yes. Your sister is dreaming."

Misha grinned. "Melly dream about you."

Annabeth frowned. "How can you possibly know that?"

Misha smiled and climbed up on Michael's lap.

Mels eyes fluttered as Misha lay her head down on her sisters shoulder.

* * *

 _"_ _You're getting really good at that."_

 _Mels let go of the bow string and turned around to see Michael Yew from the Apollo cabin watching her. It was unusual because he wasn't with Will Solace and Amy Reed, his siblings and two kids he never went anywhere without. She frowned. "What do you want? Where's Ron and Hermione?"_

 _The Daughter of Hades didn't have a lot of friends at camp-they were too scared of her for starters. Her friends were limited to the Stoll brothers, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, Grover Underwood and Coach Hodge._

 _"_ _To offer a few pointers," he grinned. "You're good but not that good."_

 _Mels raised an eyebrow. "Say what?" she asked him._

 _"_ _Tonight, before dinner, meet me back here and we can work on your technique," Michael told her._

 _Mels lowered her bow and blinked as Michael walked away. "Um-what just happened?" she asked herself. A giggle from behind Mels told her that she wasn't alone. She turned around and stared at Selena who was brushing a strawberry blonde Pegasus called Blossom._

 _"_ _Michael was asking you out on a date!" the Daughter of Aphrodite laughed._

 _"_ _To work on my technique?" Mels frowned._

 _"_ _You are so clueless," Selena laughed. "Not to work on your technique. It was the only way he could ask you on a date. You're a grouch to approach."_

 _"_ _I am not!" she huffed._

 _Selena laughed again. "Yes you are. Put down the bow and come with me. I have just the perfect something you can wear, grouchy."_

 _Mels tightened her grip on the bow before giving in. There was no arguing with the Head Councillor of Cabin Ten._

* * *

 _"_ _Who wears a dress to the archery fields?" Mels grumbled to herself as she walked along the stone path towards the archery fields. She got there to find the torches lit but the field was empty. "If this a joke I will seriously join Luke just to kill you, Michael."_

 _"_ _Now why would you want to kill me?" Michael suddenly asked._

 _Mels turned around to stare at the Son of Apollo._

 _He was dressed up._

 _"You didn't ask me here to work on my technique, did you?" she asked him._

 _He laughed and shook his head. "Ah-no. You're technique is pretty good. Better than mine actually. I was alone, you were alone, so I thought I'd ask you out for dinner…you're wearing a dress…"_

 _Mels crossed her arms. "It was Selena's idea. We weren't exactly alone when you ambushed me." She suddenly felt very, very awkward._

 _Michael crossed over to her and offered her his hand. When she hesitated, he wiggled his fingers and she held her hand out. "Your hands warm."_

 _Mels rolled her eyes. "What exactly did you expect? Cold hands?"_

 _He shrugged as they made their way towards the beach. "I dunno. Maybe. You are a Hades kid."_

 _"_ _Least the sun doesn't shine out of my arse," Mels muttered._

 _Michael chuckled. "This is super awkward."_

 _Mels went to open her mouth but stopped when she saw a line of torches lighting the way across the beach towards a picnic rug full of food. It hit her there and then that the Son of Apollo had given this a lot of thought._

 _"_ _Shall we eat?" he asked her. "There's lasagne."_

 _She perked up at the mention of her favorite food. "Okay Sun Boy."_

* * *

Until the day she died, Melody Swan would remember the warmth of her former boyfriend. As she struggled to open her eyes, the demigod smiled sheepishly. "Michael you should probably go before we get caught."

Michael had been her first love, her first everything. The two would spend their time in the hay loft above the Pegasus stables, often sneaking back to their cabins before getting caught. Michael was more likely to be caught since Apollo cabin wasn't as crowded as Hermes cabin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella frowned.

Edward chuckled.

Mels struggled to sit up and groaned. "Did we make it?" she asked, looking around.

"Yeah we did," Piper answered.

Mels looked around. There was Luke, Selena, Beckendorf…"Michael," she gasped.

No one had ever fucked up this bad on a quest before.


	14. Chapter 14

**++++++ So yesterday whilst the site was down for me I typed up some stuff.**

 **Enjoy chapter fourteen.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fourteen**

Mels was sitting alone on the roof of Luke's little house when said owner came to sit down beside her. "Luke." She never knew the Son of Hermes before she came to Camp Half Blood and the half dozen times he'd come to her asking for her to join his cause Luke had presented himself as a decent human being. The whole Kronos thing however…

"Melody." Luke leant back on his arms and looked upwards. "I know what you're doing."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"The Book of Blood," he replied. "I knew about it during the Second Titan War. Thought about looking for it but I had no clue where to start and I didn't want to divert resources. But I can tell you what the book is for."

Mels raised an eyebrow. "What the book is for? I thought it was just a powerful spell book or something."

Luke shook his head. "No. It's more like a key. An instruction manual."

"On what?" she asked.

"The Nexus," Luke told her. "The Doorway Between Worlds."

Mels frowned. "You mean-like different universes?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"That has to be what David is after," Mels muttered. "I mean if he had Misha and the book he can get access to these other worlds. Think of the power he'd have."

"See, there's a catch though," Luke advised her. "You have to be a Guardian to use the doorways. Only a Guardian can use them, the book opens the way but only a guardian can use them."

"So how do we know who these guardians are?" Mels asked.

"Can you tell me the prophecy?" he inquired, changing the subject.

Mels paused and recited the lines. "What does it mean to you?"

"It's a broken prophecy," Luke told her. "It's not all of it. You need to find out what he oracle left out or go directly to Apollo."

"It's a broken prophecy?!" Mels shouted. She stood up. "How typical of Apollo. I'm gonna kick him in his godly balls!"

Luka laughed. "Only you would say that." He shifted a little. "So what are you going to do?"

She sighed. "We'll just have to see how it goes-I think. I've never done this before. Once we get to Deir el-Bahari we can decide from there."

"I wasn't sure," Luke told her, "earned this scar but I made it. We're all not sure when it comes to our first quests. People looking to us to make decisions whilst we struggled not to get anyone killed." He brushed his hands off. "The fissure you're looking for is in the Fields of Punishment." He handed Mels a piece of parchment. "Before you ask, I'm a Son of Hermes."

Mels watched him leave before she unrolled the parchment. "Luke!" she gasped, seeing what it was. She jumped up and gave chase but once she got inside, he was gone. She slipped the parchment in her pocket and went to grab her backpack.

Piper was fighting with Misha over eating the food Annabeth had packed.

"We ready?" Mels asked everyone.

They all stopped what they were doing and nodded.

"Figured out where we're going?" Percy questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah-but you're not gonna like it. Hades dungeons."

"You're kidding?" Annabeth gasped. "We have to sneak into Hades palace?"

"We're dead," Percy muttered. "Worse than dead. We can't sneak into Hades palace, again! We didn't escape last time! We only got out cause of those pearls. Sure the guys your dad but there's seven of us wondering around uninvited."

"Persephone likes Mels!" Bella reminded them. "Remember? That guy Luke said she likes her."

Percy stared at her. "Seriously? We don't have anyone she can seduce to distract her whilst we break in."

"She could seduce Edward," Mels smirked.

"Melody!" both Edward and Bella grumbled.

Mels rolled her eyes. "Yeah I forgot you're an eighty year old virgin."

"Isn't that a movie?" Percy asked.

"It's the sequel to the movie," Mels giggled.

"We could just ask," Piper suggested, cutting the two demigods off. "If Persephone like's Mels like Luke suggested than we get to where we need to go. If not, we die. Simple."

"I like her plan," Mels grinned. "Let's do this."

Selena cleared her throat. "Um-before you guys march off on your quest…you should probably speak with Michael."

Mels sighed. "Okay. Everyone gear up and meet me at the gates. Five minutes."

"He's a few places down," Selena told her, "the Pegasus lofts attached to the archery fields."

Mels hugged Selena tightly and shook hands with Beckendorf. "I'll come back. I promise." She pulled her backpack on and headed outside, following Selena's directions.

Michael was standing at the sink looking like he'd just been for a swim. He looked over the glass of orange juice he was drinking as Mels walked up the stairs. "Oh-hi."

Mels grinned. She walked around the kitchen and chuckled-it had a pleasant country feel to it, "our loft didn't have a kitchen or anything, it was just hay."

"This is awkward," Michael frowned. "I mean-the last time I saw you was when we said goodbye."

"Well here I am, saying it again," she sighed. "Goodbye, Michael. I gotta go."

Michael pushed himself off his bench and grabbed her arm. "Mel…I wanna talk to you. I need to talk to you. When I said goodbye to you last time I didn't mean it. I thought I'd come back alive…"

"Well you didn't," Mels snapped. "I was off helping Percy and Nico get to the River Styx and you guys were preparing for one last battle. We had five minutes together before Percy came back and said you were gone. Poof! Just gone with one of your fancy little arrows! You left me behind and I hate you! I had no time to grieve for you before another fucking prophecy set in and Percy vanished. Than my mum died! Now this! Fuck you and you're feelings! I hate you!"

Mels ripped her arm away and crossed the room.

Michael caught her.

The two stared at each other before the Son of Apollo slammed her into the wall and kissed her. They pulled apart and stared at each other.

"That escalated quickly," Mels gasped before she kissed him again.

The others could wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**++++++ Sorry about the wait. I got a little sidetracked by my Harry Potter story.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own the characters, I'm only taking a walk in their universe ++++++**

 **Fifteen**

"You said five minutes!" Bella shouted, her feet hitting the loft stairs as she stormed up. "It's been thirty!"

Mels sat on the edge of Michael's bed pulling her boots back on when Bella came in. She raised an eyebrow at her cousin as Bella's pale cheeks changed colour. "Do you mind?" she whisper hissed. Michael was sound asleep. She got up and followed Bella back into the kitchen, looking for a pen and paper at the same time.

Some appeared on the table so she started scribbling him a goodbye note.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you did not have sex with a dead guy!"

"He felt real to me," Mels sniggered.

"Mels!" her cousin snapped.

Mels grabbed her bag and followed Bella out. "Don't say anything okay. We just talked if anyone needs to know. I'm not dating a dead guy."

Bella rolled her eyes. "They were chatting," she everyone. "Lost track of five minutes."

Misha tugged on Mels jacket. "Can you carry me?" she asked.

Mels shook her head. "No, honey. I can't. I need to be able to fight if something goes wrong."

Misha huffed and walked over to Edward. "Will you carry me?" she asked him.

Edward shrugged than nodded.

Misha grinned as Edward picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "Go!" she shouted.

The group started laughing.

Mels pulled her charm and her bow appeared in her hand. Once her weapon was handy, the demigod slowly opened the gates to Elysium and ushered everyone out. The rocky road outside was empty of any guards or souls.

In the distance you could see Hades palace.

"So we need to make it to the Styx," she told everyone. "That shouldn't be too hard. I can call us a boat to get us to Hades palace. There's hidden paths that will take us straight to Persephone's garden. I'm 99.99% sure that's where she'll be. My best bet is that we'll be back upstairs in less than two or three hours."

"So if you could shadow travel us into the underworld, why not Egypt?" Edward asked as Misha played with his hair.

"I've never shadow travelled over really long distances," Mels explained. "My brother Nico, took a demigod, a satyr, and a giant thousand pound statue half way across the world but was drained for months. I need me energy back for the quest. When we get back topside, I suggest you call your mother and let her know where you are. Use a pay phone, cell phones and demigods do not mix."

Bella slipped her hand into Edward's and gripped him tightly. "Are you okay? You're eyes are black again. Did you feed?" she asked him.

Edward nodded. "I did-it's just this place-It's tugging at me-at every part of me."

"Makes sense since you're dead," Annabeth spoke.

"Your soul should be here," Mels told him. "The Fates were waiting for you but you never arrived. All the universe is doing now is trying to correct that."

Bella stared at her in alarm. "Could this kill him?"

Mels shrugged. "Possibly. Which is why we should leg it out of here." She walked ahead and stopped at the edge of the river. "So nobody touch the water," she told them as she knelt down.

Edward found it hard to follow Mels as she spoke in ancient Greek. He looked across the water but unable to see anything with the mist rolling over the river. He squinted a little when he saw something rise up out of the river.

It was a black flag.

His ears were suddenly flooded with the loud sound of singing and cursing

 _Instead of spa we'll drink brown ale._

 _And pay the reckoning on the nail._

"What is that?" Bella frowned.

"Garryowen," Annabeth answered. "It's an Irish drinking song…Mels?"

Mels stood up with a huge grin. "You'll love this. I promise."

"It's a pirate ship!" Edward gasped when he saw the ship through the mist. On the deck he could see skeletons with remnants of flesh still stuck to the bones and they were glowing black. His eyes widened when he saw the name of the ship. _Queen Anne's Revenge._ "How?" he muttered. "I don't understand."

"They're dead guards," Mels explained. "Sometimes dad will make a deal with some of the more dangerous criminals that die. They guard the boarders and in return they escape the Fields of Punishment."

"So they work for your dad?" Piper asked her.

Mels nodded. "Sure they'll tell him but we'll be long gone before he finds out."

A plank hit the ground and instead of waiting, Mels walked up onto the deck. "Permission to come aboard?" she asked the rotting captain.

The pirate skeleton that stood at the helm growled at her. "Permission granted, demigod."

Mels waved everyone on board. "Go straight underneath. It's better if I stay up here. I don't stick out as bad."

"Where are you going this time?" the skeleton questioned.

"Bottom of the palace," Mels answered. "The entrance where Persephone's lovers enter and I know you know what I mean."

He grumbled at her and turned back to his work.

Mels leant against the rail and the rest of the group headed down to the galley.

Bella shook her head. "She worries me."

Annabeth snorted. "She worries everyone. She's a Daughter of Hades."

Bella sat down in some wooden crates whilst Edward sat with Misha in his lap. She blushed at the thought of him with a child but knew there was no way the two of them could have kids. He was a vampire, frozen in time.

No children for her…not that Bella wanted them.

She cleared her throat. "I don't usually do this but can you tell me what Mels is like? We don't really know each other well."

Annabeth sat down beside Percy. "Well-she's loyal. Very, very loyal. Her friends mean the world to her-at least I hope we do…I mean none of us were very welcoming to her when she arrived at Camp Half Blood-"

"Clarisse was," Percy cut in.

"Who?" Bella frowned.

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares," Annabeth answered. "She and Percy don't get along too well. But she took to Mels straight away. Trained her and everything. They're pretty close. Honestly I wasn't friendly to her at first. She pushed away any attempts by Percy to be her friend. That's what made it easy for Luke to try and recruit her. I thought she would join him. Instead she kicked him in the nuts."

Percy and Edward winced.

Piper sighed. "She didn't like me at first…considering the disappearance of Percy and how Jason, Leo and myself appeared. She punched Jason in the face when she first met him. She didn't like us at all. But she came around."

"What about this David guy?" Bella asked.

The three demigods looked at each other uneasily. Eventually Piper broke the silence. "Well-I don't know all of it…only that the scars are from Mels setting him on fire. Only four people know what happened and Frank and Hazel swore to keep what happened to themselves. Mels won't say anything and David's kind of crazy."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Frank and Hazel?"

"Frank Zhang and Hazel Lavesque, Roman demigods," Percy answered.

Footsteps alerted them to Mels as she came down the stairs just far enough to see everyone. "Hey, we're here. Come on."

Everyone joined Mels up on the deck and were greeted by the sight of a cloaked figure on a black dock lined with melted candles. Mels jumped off the side of the ship and helped pull the gangplank down so the others could walk onto the dock.

The figured pulled their hood down to reveal the dark haired Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld; Persephone. She pursed her lips together and shook her head. "Why does my husband's daughter come this way?"

Mels curled her fists. "We're looking for a fissure." She dug the paper Luke had given her from her pocket and handed it to the Goddess.

Persephone took it and paused before she chuckled. "I will take you to what you need. But it will cost you."

Mels nodded. She was expecting this. "What do you want?"

"Hatshepsut's Jewels," Persephone grinned. "That's the price of this deal."

She nodded. "Deal."


	16. Chapter 16

**++++++ I have an announcement. Black Swan is part one in the two part series. I've sat down and planned pretty much all of it including Mels/Jacob as well as Leah/Demigod-points if you can figure out who it is, bet you never will. Part two will cover Eclipse and Breaking Dawn which will end so much better than the book and the movie ever did.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Sixteen**

The group walked in silence as it marched through the lower levels of Hades palace. Mels and Persephone walked up front whispering amongst themselves, Edward was trying hard to listen to their conversation to no avail.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Bella frowned.

"Hatshepsut's Jewels," Annabeth frowned, "possibly. Persephone probably doesn't want us to hear what they're talking about."

Piper narrowed her eyes, trying to read their lips but was unable to. "I don't think they're speaking English."

Percy shivered. "This place gives me the creeps. I feel like we're being watched."

Annabeth looked at her watch. "How long did Mels say before we're reported to Hades?"

"She didn't," Edward replied.

"Mels!" Piper called out. "Mels!"

Mels and Persephone stopped and turned around. "Yes?" they both asked.

"How long until we get reported?" Piper asked.

Persephone paused. "Maybe five minutes. If you're lucky."

"Crap," Bella muttered. "We have to move. I don't plan on getting killed today."

"We're here anyway," Persephone smiled. She opened a closet door to reveal a cleaning closet.

"A cleaning closet?" Piper questioned, eye twitching. She smirked a little but stopped when the Goddess of Spring looked at her. "Looks good."

"Take a closer look, Daughter of Aphrodite," Persephone spat.

Piper narrowed her eyes and gasped when she saw that the back of the closet was shimmering. "Oh," she whispered. "Is that the fissure?"

Mels nodded. "Yup." She pulled out one of her chopsticks and it changed into a sword. She stuck it through the fissure and a tearing sound filled the air. On the other side they could see a bustling city and people running all over the place carrying on with their business.

"Wow," Annabeth whispered. "So-we go there and find a hotel. If I'm correct that place looks like Luxor."

"It is," Edward confirmed.

"I agree with Annabeth," Mels replied. "Then we found ourselves a tour bus or something going out to Deir el Bahri and ditch the tour group. Agreed?"

"Don't forget my jewels," Persephone reminded her.

Mels rolled her eyes. "Sure, I won't forget. You'd kill me if I did, correct."

Persephone smirked. "Exactly." She pulled a violet drawstring bag from her pocket. "These are for you. And only you. Use them only in a case of emergency. There is only six."

Mels opened the bag and nodded. "Ah-thank you."

"What is it?" Bella inquired.

"Nothing of your concern," Mels told her cousin.

Piper, Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

They knew what was in the bag.

"Ladies first," Mels grinned. "So, after you Edward."

Bella sniggered a little but held onto her love as he walked through the fissure. Edward just glared at her.

Percy and Annabeth were next followed by Piper who was carrying Misha on her back like a horse.

Persephone turned back to Mels. "I knew we gods cannot interfere in the affairs of demigods but I hope this quest goes well. I hope you succeed. The Fates are whispering, this is very important. What you're doing could very well save us all or be our destruction." She squeezed Mels shoulder. "Good luck."

"PERSEPHONE!" Hades shouted, his voice echoing throughout the palace. "WHERE ARE THOSE BLASTED CHILDREN?"

"Oops," the two giggled.

Mels smiled at her step mother and walked through the fissure.

Four demigods were waiting on the other side of the fissure, Bella and Edward were gone. Mels raised an eyebrow at the alley they were waiting in. "Where did the Wonder Twins go?" she questioned.

"Edward said something about a friend living nearby," Percy answered. "Or a friend of some dude called Carlisle. He said he could call them on his phone but Annabeth said it would be better if he used it away from us. I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention."

Mels clapped. "And that's Percy Jackson in a nutshell ladies and gentlemen."

Annabeth laughed. "Exactly."

Edward and Bella came back down the alley. "Amun said they would house us. He gave me directions and said someone would come and pick us up. He gave us twenty-four hours or he would kill you."

"Gee, great," Mels grumbled. "Guy sounds like a barrel of laughs. The reigns of leadership are yours to command, oh wise one. I'll hang out at the back."

Edward rolled his eyes as he took Bella's hand and walked off.

Mels took her chopsticks out of her hair, letting her ebony locks fall around her shoulders as she took up the rear. Mels barely trusted new people and vampires she trusted even less. She still didn't trust Edward.

Edward took them through a winding complex of streets and alleys before coming to a large looking manor. A car was waiting out the front and it took them a little bit out of the city, Edward seemed to be the only one who knew where they were.

When they arrived, Mels slipped away to have a look around the house. She used the Mist to conceal herself and she waited.

Edward was greeted by a middle aged gentleman and what appeared to be his wife. He bowed his head in greeting. "Hello Amun. I'd like you to meet my travel companions-"

"Edward," he nodded. "You did not say you were bringing a meal."

"Bella is not a meal!" Piper snapped, standing up for Bella.

Amun stared at Piper with an almost scowl. "You will stay in your rooms until you leave. Kebi will show you."

"Thank you again for letting us stay here, Amun," Edward bowed his head, clutching Bella close to him. "We only need to stay the night."

"That is all you are permitted," the vampire replied. "No more."

"Thank you again," Edward bowed.

Amun's mate looked around, Kebi was her name. "You said there was seven of you. I see only six."

"Behind you," Mels spoke, sitting on the counter behind Amun and Kebi. She tapped her swords against her legs with a devilish smirk on her face. "I'm number seven." She slid off the counter and walked up to Amun. "You ever threaten my cousin again and I will kill you. That's a promise."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"Bella is no meal," Mels growled, repeating Piper's words. "We'll all be staying together. I trust you as far as my father trusts his brothers. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades don't really get along and don't favour their children very much but I am a Daughter of Hades which means I control the dead and you are dead which means I can control you."

Amun stared Mels down like she was little more than an ant. "Kebi, show them to the guest house."

Mels smirked and waited until the group followed Kebi out of the room before she followed them. She could sense two other vampires in the house and was waiting to see what the brought.


	17. Chapter 17

**++++++ So I have some bad news-I'm back to work next week which means less updates :(**

 **However, I am a decent amount ahead on chapters so I have some backups in case I'm too tired to type.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Seventeen**

Mels stood there in a pair of black mini denim shorts and a neon green bikini top enjoying the evening breeze flowing through her hair.

Piper was asleep, Misha curled up beside her muttering about pancakes.

Percy and Annabeth were taking a walk around the guest house gardens just down the stairs.

Edward and Bella were lying in bed talking about the future.

Mels had taken to opportunity to have a bath and just rest. Two days ago they had been in New York and now they were halfway across the world on a mission to save it-again. She rummaged through her clothing, happy that Annabeth had packed summery stuff and made her way to the balcony for some fresh air.

The sounds of Islamic chanting made its way from the city making her smile, reminding her of her mother. Jasmine loved that sound, she would play CD's of that sound in the morning and the afternoon. It was soothing and oh so peaceful.

"That smile, surely is infectious, is it not?"

Mels turned around to see a young woman-well a woman with glittering skin-standing behind her smiling. "Vampires, vampires, everywhere and not a drop to drink."

She chuckled and leant against the balcony beside Mels. "I'm Tia."

"Mels," she replied.

"It is nice to meet you, Mels," Tia smiled. "We get so few visitors here."

"Cause you eat them?" she asked.

She shook her head with a laugh. "No. Amun-"

"Don't get me started," Mels cut her off. "He's paranoid and cranky. Seems a little possessive with his submissive little wifey-Kebi."

Tia rolled her eyes. "Yes. My mate-he is just a possession to Amun. Everything is a possession to him."

"Sounds like my father," Mels snorted.

Tia smiled. "Would you like to take a walk? I would be honoured to show you around. Friends should be shown around, not locked away."

"Sure," Mels grinned. "Do I need to cover up or something?"

Tia looked her up and down. "You should be fine. We shall only walk around the gardens."

The two women walked down the steps and in the opposite direction of Percy and Annabeth. Tia told Mels how she grew up and what had happened to turn her into a vampire. She told her about Benjamin and his gifts which made Mels curious to meet him. Apparently, Benjamin was curious to meet her as well.

The man in question was sitting by a pool of water manipulating the water like Percy did at Camp Half Blood. The look of child-like wonder on his face made her chuckle breaking his focus. "You brought her!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

Tia looked to Mels. "Amun didn't want any of you to meet Benjamin. Amun doesn't want anyone to meet Benjamin."

"Delightful peace of work, isn't he?" Mels joked. "I'm Melody Swan. Everyone calls me Mels."

"Welcome to Luxor, Mels," Benjamin smiled.

"You're an elemental?" she questioned. "Were you like this before you were turned?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Mels frowned. "Probably why the collector was so interested in you in the first place." She looked at the pool. "So is this for decoration or can I cause a huge ruckus?"

Benjamin promptly pushed her into the pool.

Mels shrieked and laughed. "You-are dead. So freaking dead." She pulled herself up on the side of the pool and lay back in the grass. "This is nice-reminds me of home."

"Melody!" Edward shouted, suddenly appearing in the entrance to the little cove they were sitting in.

Mels sat up. "It's okay, Edward. Benjamin just pushed me into the pool."

Benjamin grinned as he and Tia sat down on the bench beside the pool. "Sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Mels grinned. "Tia and I went for a little walk."

"You should probably come back before Amun finds you here," Edward suggested. "Plus there's food at the rooms and no it's not poisoned."

Benjamin frowned. "You're leaving? I don't get any visitors."

Mels sighed and stood up. "Suppose. I'll see you before we leave."

He smiled. "And you'll come back?"

"After we're done," Mels grinned. She stood up and followed Edward back to their rooms dripping wet and not having a care in the world.

"Dip in the pool?" Percy asked, smirking. He clicked his fingers and Mels instantly dried. "Better?"

Mels slumped down on the lounge next to Piper. "Oh this looks good."

"Yucky," Misha pouted, wrinkling her noise. "What that?" she asked, pointing to something brown.

"Figs," Mels answered. "A fig is s fruit. These figs are soaked in honey. Try one before you say no. You'll be pleasantly surprised."

Edward picked up a fig and sat it on the plate, handing it over Misha.

The little girl picked up the fruit and carefully took a bite. Misha grinned and at the whole thing before going back for more.

"I booked us into a tour group," Edward told everyone. "A bus will come and collect us from here in the morning."

Mels rolled her eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of steal a car but your way is good. I prefer that. But grand theft auto is fun."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So when we get there," Mels continued, "we have Piper charmspeak the guide and the guards." She sighed and leant forward. "Luke told me something that I think you guys should know-the prophecy…it's broken. Apollo didn't issue it all."

"Shit," Percy whispered. "So what do we do?"

"Aside from kicking Apollo in the junk next time I see him?" Mels asked. "I suppose we just go along and hope that we can find the rest of the prophecy."

"What about your friend, Rachel?" Bella asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't think so. Apollo is her patron so if he's issuing the prophecy he's not going to issue it a second time."

"Another oracle?" Bella suggested. "Or is Rachel the only one?"

Mels tapped her finger on the table with a thoughtful frown. "Um-hmmm…after we find out what we need from the tomb we come back here and I'll speak to Tia about oracles."

"What about the House of Life?" Percy suggested.

"They might not be as accommodating as Sadie and Carter," Mels answered. "We're Greek and Greeks don't have the best relationship with Egyptians. We don't need a repeat of the Second Giant War do we?"

"No we do not," Piper replied. "So-the plan is to go to the tomb, I charmspeak the crap out of everyone and we break in and look for what?"

"Well Persephone's jewel fetish needs to be seen to first," Percy grumbled. "I'd suggest splitting up but I don't like that idea."

Mels shovelled some food on her plate and sat back, kicking her feet up on the table. "At least we have a plan." She glanced sideways at Percy wondering how the hell he managed to do it when he was in charge.


	18. Chapter 18

**++++++ Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eighteen**

The following morning the group of seven were waiting out the front of the house for a rickety old tour bus to come and pick them up.

Piper was rubbing sunscreen all over Misha's face, neck and arms whilst the giggling girls was trying to escape from her.

Mels stood their wearing all black-black shirt, black mini shorts, black Converse, black belt-and despite the rising temperature, she looked bloody cool doing it.

"I just realised something," Bella spoke. "What if we get pulled over? And they ask for passports?"

"The Mist," four demigods answered.

"Annabeth is the best at it," Piper smiled.

"Well actually Hazel is," Annabeth confessed. "But Hazel isn't here. Mels is pretty good at it."

Mels shrugged. "I'm okay. Oh it's the bus."

Misha climbed up on Edward's shoulders as the bus pulled up.

A dirty, dusty old bus.

The group of them climbed into the bus and travelled to the empty back of the bus.

"Just awesome," Bella muttered, fanning herself. "It's like a hundred degrees in here. I've always wanted to spend hours in a hot bus wrecking off sweat."

Edward smirked. "You always said you wanted to see the world."

"In style," Bella laughed.

Mels rolled her eyes. "Nothing wrong with slumming it, is there? Best experience there is. You can't met the people, experience the hustle and bustle of the city. We can't stay in Forks forever, Hells Bells."

Bella chuckled. "I wasn't. Nothing wrong with traveling in style. You should try it sometime."

"This is style," Mels laughed. She put her legs up on the seat in front of her and pulled her sunnies down on her face. "Wake me up when we get there."

* * *

Piper shook Mels awake when the tour bus finally came to a stop.

It had taken an hour and a half, almost two hours to get to Deir El Bahri, everyone sat on the bus as the tour guide dressed in cheap khaki took his place at the head of the bus. "Welcome everyone to Deir El Bahari, the temple of the great Queen Hatshepsut," he grinned, speaking in broken English. "A little lesson before we embark on a tour of mystery and magic. Deir El Bahari was built by the great architect Senimut in the eighteenth Dynasty to commemorate her achievements and to serve as her funeral temple. The temple is also known to be a sanctuary for the God Amon Ra."

The doors to the bus opened and everyone rushed out to get some fresh air.

"I am shadow travelling back to Luxor," Mels gasped. "That stinks like feet."

"Agreed," Piper gasped.

"Babies," Percy grumbled.

"Just because your room smells like feet," Mels growled.

"Follow me everyone!" he guide shouted.

Misha tugged on Edward's jeans. "Misha up?" she asked him.

"Hat!" Piper ordered.

Misha shoved her hat on her head and Edward lifted the girl up on his shoulders.

Mels once again took up the rear, following as a group of obnoxious students came up behind her.

"Nice legs, babe."

"This view is so much better than old temples."

Mels ignored them. She walked up beside Edward and frowned, something odd was in the air, something that was making her hair stand up on the back of her neck. "Edward-"

"I feel it," he answered. "The closer we walk up this ramp the worse it gets."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the guide called out, "gather around."

Edward took Misha off his shoulders and she clutched his leg, shivering.

"The focal point of Deir el Bahari is the _Djeser-Djeseru_ meaning the Holy of Holies. It has a colonnaded structure to serve for Hatshepsut's posthumous worship."

Piper held up her hand to ask a question. "Excuse me but I was wondering what you can tell us about Hatshepsut's jewels?"

The guide blinked as the demigod's charmspeak started working on him. "Hatshepsut's jewels? Well yes. They don't refer to jewels like jewels do to you and me. Hatshepsut's jewels are the referring to the gifts and treasures brought back from her expedition to Punt."

Mels raised an eyebrow. "Persephone," she muttered.

"What?" Percy whispered.

"Persephone," Mels replied. "The gods aren't allowed to interfere but Persephone wanted those jewels."

"She gave us a clue?" he frowned.

She nodded. "Yup. She's a sneaky one, that one."

"Can we see them?" Piper asked, grinning. "Just me and my friends?"

"Sure," he answered. The guide waved a guard over and pointed to their little group.

"We want to see Hatshepsut's jewels," Piper grinned.

He nodded. "Sure. This way."

Piper grinned and they followed the guard.

Mels laughed and shook her head as the guard took them inside. She had a feeling that they weren't supposed to be in here and that someone was watching them.

"We're being watched," Bella muttered.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, something started to growl.

"Had to open your mouth!" Mels snapped. She yanked the charm on her bracelet, summoning her bow, a silver quiver appearing on her back.

Percy pulled the cap of his pen, summoning Riptide.

Annabeth drew her dagger.

Piper drew Katoptris.

Misha hid behind Bella and Edward scanned the room. His eyes narrowed when he saw a pair of red eyes staring them down. And their watcher wasn't alone.

A jackal headed beast walked out of the shadows.

"Holy shit," Mels gasped.

"Isn't that an extra from _The Mummy Returns_?" Percy asked.

"Percy!" Annabeth grumbled.

"I saw we run!" Mels yelled as more creatures came from the darkness.

Edward picked up Misha and the group ran.

Mels and Percy came up the rear, slashing the creatures to buy them time and send them back to wherever they came from.

"Dead end!" Piper yelled.

"Percy, Annabeth, hold the rear," Mels ordered, pushing through their group to find Piper pushing against the obsidian wall. She tried pushing but stopped when she saw the carvings on the wall. "Bella, take over from Annabeth. Wise Girl, I need you back here!"

Annabeth pushed to the back and scanned the drawings. "This is odd, the dove isn't a popular Egyptian motif…"

Mels looked at the carving of a dove and to the next carving of a dagger and of the dove bleeding. In the middle of the wall was the carving of a singing dove. She took out her Swiss Army Knife and grabbed Piper, not before slicing the metal across the palm of her hand.

"Ouch!" Piper shouted. "What did you do that for?"

Mels slammed Piper's hand up against the dove, the moment it touched the wall glowed pink. "The dove is you. This whole temple trip is about you. Piper! Whatever we have to do, is about you."

Piper gulped. "Mels-"

Mels gripped Piper's hand and smiled. "You put Gaea back to sleep, Pips. You can do it."

A set of clawed hands grabbed Piper from behind and pulled her into the darkness. Piper screamed and Mels ran in after her.

"Piper! Mels!" Percy shouted. They ran in after the two girls only to find themselves trapped behind a pink shield. "This is bullshit!" Percy yelled.

Mels ran over to Piper and helped her to her feet as the owner of the claws growled at them. It was the same jackal headed creature but the size of a cyclops. "Oh this isn't going to be fun."


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

"So what's the plan?" Piper muttered to Mels as the two of them.

"Divide and conquer?" Mels muttered. "You draw his attention and I'll attack from behind. Like Clarisse taught us in capture the flag."

Piper nodded. She wasn't one for capture the flag but Clarisse had a way of winning. "Or I have another idea."

Mels raise an eyebrow. "Shoot."

"Gaea," she answered.

Mels drew her bow, a silver arrow shining in the string. "I'll get his attention. Keep Katoptris in hand in case I fail." She went to release the bow but screamed when something got her from behind.

The Daughter of Hades was thrown into the wall, a sickly warm feeling spreading across her clothing. She reached around to feel three deep ashes in her back. Mels struggled to her feet to find a creature similar to the jackal but with the head of a hawk. "Oh I fucking hate Egyptians."

The hawk-man melted back into the wall and appeared right behind the demigod, grabbing her arms and pulling it behind her so hard it broke.

Mels struggled but stopped when the creature held its claws against her throat.

Piper stared at the creature before her, her gaze zeroed in intently on it and no one else. She could hear her friends shouting at her from behind the barrier but she knew that it was her chance to shine. Mels life depended on it, the creature with the head of an eagle with her arm twisted behind her back and his razor sharp claws at her throat.

She gripped Katoptris tightly as a secondary weapon.

Her first weapon was her voice.

Piper was whispering under her breath, putting every ounce of her being into the gift of Charmspeak. Being a Daughter of Aphrodite, not many demigods at Camp Half Blood or even at Camp Jupiter put stock in her ability to help let alone even fight.

"My name is Piper McLean," she whispered, "I'm the daughter of Tristan Mclean and the Goddess Aphrodite, I command you to go back to sleep." Her Charmspeak had worked on Gaea and it would work on the jackal headed creature before her. "My name is Piper McLean," she whispered, "I'm the daughter of Tristan Mclean and the Goddess Aphrodite, I command you to go back to sleep. I command you to go to sleep."

The glowing red eyes were losing their colour, turning back to black stone.

"My name is Piper McLean," she whispered, "I'm the daughter of Tristan Mclean and the Goddess Aphrodite, I command you both to go back to sleep. GO TO SLEEP NOW!"

The two creatures melted back into the walls looking like harmless hieroglyphs.

Piper breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the glowing shield vanished.

Mels collapsed against the wall in a bloody heap, Edward came over to help her stand up, holding his breath at the same time.

"That was amazing!" Edward told Piper, "not a finger lifted and you won your fight. Congratulations, Piper."

Mels winced, gripping her bleeding, broken arm. "Yeah, go Pips."

"Ah, Piper," Percy frowned, "you're glowing pink."

Piper frowned and looked down to find out she was indeed glowing pink.

"Piper go see-through!" Misha laughed, clapping her hands. "Piper pink like Pinkie Pie!"

"What's going on?" Piper gasped, suddenly doubling over in pain.

Annabeth reached out and her hand went straight through her. "Piper!" she gasped.

Bella scanned the walls of the crypt and frowned. "Judging by these pictures, I think Piper's supposed to disappear."

Edward up beside Bella, Mels leaning on him, and scanned the hieroglyphs. He could see the image of a woman with a dagger standing alone. In the next panel the woman was standing against the jackal. The final image she was glowing pink and fading away. "Bella's right. She's done her part. It's time to go.

" _Daughter of Aphrodite, it's time to go home_." The air before Piper shimmered and soon seven found themselves staring at a see-through image of Hatshepsut herself. " _Your part is over._ "

Misha hugged Mels leg as Piper disappeared.

* * *

Sitting on a stone throne in the middle of a dark room, he watched as a stone pillar rose out of the ground in front of him glowing pink, a hologram of a dove resting millimetres above the top of the stone.

He grinned. "One down, six to go."

* * *

The glowing queen turned back to the group of six with a soft, mothering smile. " _There is more that needs to be done. One by one you will fall until only two remain. This fight will span across all worlds, all reality, if you fail, everything will die. Good luck_."

She vanished and in her place stood a little girl wearing the rags of a commoner holding a red ball. She opened her mouth and a song escaped her.

 _Daughter of Death and Mother of Rome_

 _Young magic claims an ancient tome_

 _Amber eyes, readers mind_

 _Challenger death by one's own kind_

 _Fight for life in lands of sand_

 _Advised in kind by wisdoms hands_

 _Son of sea, speakers charm_

 _Many he will seek to harm_

 _The speaker is the first to fight_

 _Silky voice to endless night_

 _Spirits of the inland sea_

 _His solo chase is the key_

 _Wisdoms daughter is the prize_

 _Only she can see the lies_

 _Blood of Rome holds the power_

 _Her life relies on lives that sour_

 _His poisoned blood lights the fire_

 _Down to two, the time is dire_

 _Princess of death takes a stand_

 _He will die by her hand_

 _Ancient magic seems too young_

 _Her spilt blood will be sung_

 _Lost in lands through magic doors_

 _Death's magic will last forever more_

"I'm gonna kick Apollo in his godly balls," Mels groaned.

"Lay her down," Annabeth ordered. She knelt on the ground and pulled some Ambrosia from her backpack. "Eat this. Sparingly," she ordered as Edward lay Mels down on the ground.

Mel took the cake-looking substance from Annabeth and nibbled on it, immediately tasting her mother's lasagne. She smiled and relaxed her body. "I'm gonna just rest a little."

Bella sighed as Mels passed out. "Now what?"

"Back to Amun's," Percy spoke. "We need a place where no one will question what just happened and there is the best place to go. Will you be able to carry her?" he asked Edward.

The vampire nodded. "Yes."

"Then we wait until darkness, steal a guards car and head back into the city," Percy continued. "When we get back to the vampire palace we iris message camp to see if Piper is there."

"Melly okay?" Misha whispered.

Bella sighed. "She will be."

"Bella can you help Edward clean Mels wounds and bandage her whilst Annabeth and I take another look at these hieroglyphs?" Percy asked.

She nodded.

Percy stood up. "Good. Annabeth, join me at the wall."

Annabeth gave Edward a fist aid kit and stood up to follow Percy.

Edward rolled Mels over and opened the first aid kit, looking for the medical grade alcohol. It was going to be a long day.


	20. Chapter 20

**++++++ Sorry I've been a bit AWOL the past week or so. I had tooth problem and long story short I had to get it pulled cause I was in super, super pain.**

 **Thanks for your patience. You're all fantastic.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty**

Amun was less then pleased to find the group back in his home the following evening.

The old vampire had been set to turn them away until Benjamin invited them in, upset at the site of Mels unconscious in Edward's arms.

"You are one short," Tia noted as she escorted the group back to the guest quarters.

"Mels said there was a pool around here?" Annabeth questioned, not answering the vampire's question.

"This way," Tia offered, holding her arm out.

Annabeth gave Bella her backpack before she and Percy followed the vampire to the pool.

Percy sent some water flying through the air before pulling it back down into the pool, leaving a sort of rainbow mist in the air. Annabeth automatically threw a drachma into the mist and it vanished. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Jason Grace."

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter was sitting in the healer's tents staring at Piper as she lay unmoving on a cot bed. Annabeth's gasp alerted him to the fact an Iris message had come through. "Annabeth? Percy? What happened? She just appeared like this near Thalia's tree."

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods. Listen-she's gonna be okay. She'll just be in a coma until the quest is complete."

Jason shot to his feet. "This is normal?"

"Relax," Percy assured him. "It will happen to all of us as we fore fill our parts of the quest. You might as well tell Chiron to prepare more beds. Let him know that we're in Egypt, Luxor. Mels is hurt, badly. But we've given her some ambrosia and we've a place to lay low whilst she recovers. We'll be heading up the Nile next."

"I'll let him know," Jason nodded. "See you all later."

Annabeth ended the Iris call with a sigh. The two demigods and two vampires made their way back to the quest rooms where Mels was sitting up in bed wearing her mini jeans and just a black bra. She was a little more pale then usual and was picking at a piece of bread. "Piper's okay," Annabeth told everyone.

"She's in a coma but she's okay," Percy added.

The two sat down and Annabeth picked up an apple. "Now that Mels is awake we can talk about what we're doing next."

Mels shifted a little.

"Uncomfortable?" Edward asked, hovering over her like a doctor.

"I'm okay Doctor Cullen," she smirked. "What did you find?"

Annabeth threw the apple from hand to hand nervously. "Well we have to go up the Nile towards the Sudan. We'll face water spirits, a man, some kind of cult and a maze before getting to the end of the line. There death will face the final test and magic will sacrifice to the book."

Mels looked over at Misha who was playing with some rocks with Bella. "That sounds delightful. I'll be ready to leave in an hour. Edward can you talk to Amun about organising a boat to go up the Nile? Or letting you out to organise a boat or whatever the hell you need to do."

Edward nodded. "Sure. Annabeth can you keep an eye on her? She's still pale from blood loss. I don't like the fact you want to leave so early."

"Are you a doctor?" Mels asked him, cocking her head to the side.

"Actually yes," he replied.

"Well," Mels huffed. "Be gone Doctor Cullen."

Edward stood up and left with Tia and Benjamin.

"So what else?" Mels asked Annabeth. "I can see it in your face that there is something else."

The Daughter of Athena sighed. "As all of us complete our tasks we will fall into a coma. If we don't succeed than we will stay like that, eventually our bodies giving up and we die."

"Well isn't that wizard?" Mels sneered. She sat up on the bed and threw her legs over the side. "I need some clothes. We don't have time to wash so I need to go shopping."

"I'll go," Bella volunteered. "Annabeth can come with me. You need to rest as much as you can."

"Take Percy with you," Mels ordered. "I wouldn't trust the locals if you were without a man to go with you. I'll be okay. Misha can go as well." She stood up on shaky legs and disappeared into the bathroom.

Bella frowned at the angry red scars running down her back.

"Come on ladies, let's get this terrible task out of the way," Percy groaned.

* * *

Mels sat on the floor of the bathroom the entire time she was alone.

 _Death's magic will last forever more._

She wasn't stupid, the demigod knew exactly what that last line of the prophecy meant.

Immortality. She'd turned it back once already but this made it sound like she had no choice in the matter.

* * *

 _"_ _I've got this." Apollo stepped forward with a perfect Calvin Klein smile. He passed his hand over the wounded Annabeth's face and chanted. Almost in an instance the bruises faded, her cuts and scars disappeared._

 _Mels watched the God of the Sun and of Medicine as he spoke, making jokes. She was mad, incredibly mad. She exploded, literally exploded. The fire around the room turned black before shooting up out of the torches, exploding like fireworks. "MICHAEL IS DEAD AND YOU'RE MAKING JOKES ABOUT SAVING OLYMPUS? YOU'RE A DISGUSTING PIG!"_

 _Hades chuckled as his daughter's power exploded. He had known she was powerful but this powerful-it had him thinking that he had put all his bets on the wrong child._

 _"_ _All the demigods that died today are because of you!" Mels snapped, motioning towards the gods. "Their blood is on your hands! Luke did this because of you all denying your children! I thought that the gods were supposed to be better than the Titans but I guess I was wrong."_

 _Zeus glared at her. "Watch your tongue, Melody."_

 _"_ _Or what?" Mels growled. "We saved your precious home, forty demigods saved you and your existence. You owe us. And you owe my dad."_

 _"_ _She's right, brother," Poseidon nodded. "We do owe them. Had it not been for the demigods and for Hades we would have fallen-"_

 _Zeus looked about ready to swallow a lemon. "Yes-indeed. We must be thankful for the-the aid of Hades. And without Poseidon it would have been difficult-"_

 _"_ _Difficult?" Poseidon asked._

 _"_ _Impossible," Zeus growled. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."_

 _The other gods in the room murmured their agreement._

 _"_ _Which leave us only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes," Zeus said, "who defended Olympus so well-even if there are a few dents in my throne."_

 _"_ _Like the dents in your head," Mels muttered._

 _"_ _Melody!" Hades hissed._

 _"_ _What was that?" Zeus scowled._

 _"_ _Nothing," Mels answered innocently._

 _Zeus continued on, granting assistance to his daughter Thalia to help fore-fill the ranks of Hunters. To Tyson he granted him a new weapon-the cyclops happy with the new 'stick' he would be getting. To Grover they gifted a leadership role in the Council of Cloven Elders. To Annabeth came the chance to redesign Olympus as their Official Architect._

 _To Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Melody Swan, Daughter of Hades was offered the gift of immortality and godhood. Percy turned it down immediately instead making the gods swear on the River Styx to recognise all their children by the time of their thirteen birthday. He also wanted recognition of the other gods at Camp Half Blood as well._

 _Begrudgingly they agreed._

 _"_ _No," Mels answered, arms folded across her chest. "I don't want to be a god or immortal. I've friends, a family and a home. But I do want you to swear on the River Styx that you will do what I ask before I ask it."_

 _Zeus stared down at the Daughter of Hades. She was getting on his nerves._

 _"_ _And what is that?" Athena asked._

 _"_ _Swear!" Mels ordered._

 _The gods swore their oath making Hades chuckle a little. She had his temper but yet her mother's kindness._

 _"_ _I want you to reinstate Hestia and Hades back into the Olympian council," Mels told them._

 _The throne room immediately erupted into shouts and accusations. Hades looked upon his daughter absolutely stunned at her wish._

 _"_ _You swore!" Mels snapped. "Twenty-four hours you have to do what I asked or I'm sure the universe can come up with some fitting punishment for breaking your oath." The Daughter of Hades summoned a shadow corridor and stepped through it without uttering word._

* * *

"I've got the boat," Edward announced as he walked into the room only to find it empty. "Where is everyone?"

A note on the coffee table in Bella's perfect cursive told the vampire they'd gone out to buy some more clothes and water supplies for their trip up the Nile whereas Mels had stayed. Just as he threw the note in the trash, Misha ran in being chased after Bella, the girls laughing. Annabeth and Percy waltzed back in calmly with bags in the hands which they dumped on the floor by the bathroom door.

"I've got the boat," Edward repeated. "It's ours for three days but I doubt we'll get the deposit back."

"Where's Mels?" Annabeth frowned, looking around for the demigod.

"Bathroom," Edward replied, pointing to the door.

Mels came out on cue and looked down at the bags. "What did you get?"

"Cotton clothes," Annabeth told her. "Some shorts as well. There wasn't much in the way of black but it would help us fit in. The red bag is yours and the blue is Bella and Edward's. Pink is Misha's. I guessed Edwards size."

Mels grabbed her bag and disappeared back into the bathroom to change.


	21. Chapter 21

**++++++ Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-One**

Hades watched his daughter as she stood at the dock with Percy and Annabeth chatting away. Rightfully he shouldn't be in Egypt, the land of the ancient gods but the laws of what was right and wrong weren't working.

Zeus refused to see what was going on but Hades wasn't blind.

Poseidon, Hermes, Ares and Apollo were with Hades in taking action but the rest refused to see what was going on-they stood with Zeus.

Mels suddenly cocked her head when she realised that her father was there watching her from an alleyway. She said something to Percy and walked over. She was wearing a white peasant blouse loosely tied at the front and a pair a colourful shorts with knee high boots. "Hello, father."

"Melody," Hades nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Checking your progress," he replied. "I trust your tryst through my realm was eventful?"

Mels blushed. "Sorry. But it was the quickest way."

"That's not what I was talking about," he replied. "I'm millions of years old, not an idiot. And you are my daughter." Hades raised an eyebrow when he noticed they were lacking one demigod. "Piper McLean is missing?"

"She's back at camp," Mels answered, "in a coma. Apparently it will happen to all of us-listen dad-something Luke told me-and something that that Hattie said-that this will affect all worlds."

"Hattie?" Hade asked.

"Hatshepsut," Mels corrected herself. "She has such a long name. I get tired just saying it."

He paused. "Demigods," he muttered under his breath.

"Melody?" Edward called out. "We're ready to go."

"Bye dad," Mels smiled.

"One moment," Hades spoke. He put his hand inside his jacket and drew a dagger. "I have a gift for you. It's made from Stygian Iron. Persephone picked it from my armoury for you."

Mels took the dagger and removed the sheath to see the word _Princess_ written in ancient Greek on the curved blade, a blood red ruby nestled in the pommel. The demigod had been jealous when Nico showed her his sword made from Stygian Iron, sure she had her Divine Silver bow and her Celestial Bronze twin swords but she'd always wanted a Stygian Iron blade cause the metal looked wicked. She wasn't too sure about Imperial Gold yet. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Mels!" Percy shouted.

"Coming!" she shouted back. She turned back to say goodbye but Hades was gone. Mels sighed and walked back over to the group, fixing her new dagger to her leg. She gave her old one to Annabeth.

"Who were you talking to?" Bella asked.

"No one," she sighed. Mels pulled her hat on her head and sat down at the back of the boat. "Who's driving?" she asked.

"Percy," Edward told her. "But if Percy needs to fight I can drive."

Misha scurried over and sat on Mels lap. "Can we go for a swim?" she smiled.

"No," Mels told her bluntly. "There are dangerous animals in that water. They'd eat you."

"Well that's boring," Bella sighed. She looked over the edge of the boat as Percy steered it away from the docks. "How long until we get to where we need to go?"

"A few hours give or take," Annabeth confessed. "You get seasick?"

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm okay-thanks Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at Mels who shrugged whilst her sister sat in her lap. The Daughter of Athena went over to sit with Percy as he steered the boat.

"Bella?" Edward frowned, sitting down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired and I miss home," she answered. Bella shifted over into Edward's arms and lay her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Misha and Mels were playing a game of eye-spy when Edward suddenly jumped to his feet.

The telepath was hearing voices and none of it was coming from the people on the ship.

"Edward?" Annabeth frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"I can hear voices," Edward answered. "They're angry…they're…they're saying that…that something…no someone doesn't belong here." Edward stepped over to the side of the boat and looked down in the water just in time to see a fin go by the boat.

Mels looked over the side. "Oh crap…those are mermaids-they're ain't mermaids in Egypt."

"What's the significance of that?"

"HANG ON!" Percy shouted seconds before the boat slammed into something in the middle of the river.

Edward grabbed Mels as she fell over the side of the boat, the two of them went into the water headfirst and sank like a sack of bricks.

Percy went to jump in but Misha stopped him. "Misha!"

"It's you they want," Misha told him, her eyes glowing. "The Son of Poseidon shouldn't be on their river."

Bella caught Misha as she collapsed. "I don't like this!" she exclaimed. "I really don't like this! EDWARD! MELODY!"

Edward's head popped up out of the water but he was alone. He pulled himself up and ran a hand through his hair. "I lost her-I lost Melody. She was there and then she was gone.

A shadow portal appeared on the boat as well as Mels, a tone of water and a mutant looking mermaid. Mels stabbed the mermaid, turning it to dust and she threw up the water that she'd consumed. Annabeth rushed over and rubbed her back.

"Percy you've gotta get rid of all the water underneath us!" Mels coughed.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because there's a shrine to your dad underneath us," she told him. "It's what we crashed into and what the mermaids are guarding. We need to get rid of them."

"Make a dome?" Bella suggested. "Who's going into the shrine?"

"Edward," Annabeth answered. "A Daughter of Hades and a Daughter of Athena will draw attention as will a Roman. And Misha can't go in alone, so it has to be Edward. He's just a vampire. Take pictures of what you can and if you find anything-bring it with you."

"Make a corridor so the girls can get to the shore," Edward instructed Percy. "And I we don't see you-Good luck."

"Likewise," Percy told him.

"Percy!" Annabeth muttered. She walked over to him and the others turned around so that the two demigods could kiss each other.

"Love you, Wise Girl," Percy whispered.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied.

"Mels," Percy whispered. "Can you take her?"

Mels took Annabeth's arm and pulled her gently away from Percy.

Percy raised his arms and closed his eyes. As easy as blinking, the water started to take the shape of a dome. The boat lowered with the water and once the water was low enough, everyone got off the boat.

"GO!" Percy shouted.

The girls ran towards the shoreline whilst Edward vanished into the temple.

In a single file they had to walk, the mermaids taking swipes at the girls as they struggled to the shore. They were angry, so full of rage and trying so hard to kill them but without the water to house them, they were stuck.

"Go! Go!" Percy yelled. "Something's fighting me! I'm gonna lose control soon!"

Just as Bella stepped foot on dry land and turned, the shrine to Poseidon started to crumble. "EDWARD!" she yelled.

"Bella no!" Mels shouted, grabbed Bella before she took off back into the riverbed. She still had a hold of Annabeth but the important thing was, Bella had Misha.

Edward appeared beside Bella in a blur and hugged her tightly, but he was holding something. "Bella," he muttered into her hair.

"Edward," she whispered, hugging him. "What is that?" she asked, pulling away to see what he was holding.

"Mine," Misha muttered, reaching out to take the book. It was just the cover of a book, a very old book made out of leather but she wouldn't let it go.

"I wouldn't," Mels told the vampire as he went to take the book from her.

"PERCY RUN!" Annabeth yelled.

"He can't," Edward told her as the water dome started collapsing in around him.

Time was running out and Percy was the next victim.


	22. Chapter 22

**++++++ Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Two**

Fear shone in Percy's eyes as he watched the wall of water rushing towards them.

He glanced back at Annabeth who starred at him in fear, fear of losing him all over again. "Percy!" she shouted. "Percy! Run!"

Percy tightened his fists, the water spirits were after him. They could sense him and if they kept running, they'd just follow him. Riptide was no good to him now. He could only hope that whatever happened to Piper was meant to happen to him.

He would be safe-or so he hoped.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted, struggling against Edward's hold of her as the five of them stood on the dock.

"I have to do this!" Percy shouted back. "I have to Annabeth!"

"Let me go, Edward!" Annabeth snapped. "Percy! Remember we're supposed to do this together. You promised! Remember!"

Percy gritted his teeth. He remembered that promise. "I'm sorry, Wise Girl." He threw his arms out just as the wall of water slammed into him.

A bubble formed around Percy, protecting him as he drew Riptide, secondary insurance was always wise to have. In the water, Percy could see a whole host of mutant looking mermaids of different colours, shapes and sizes, all showing signs of actually being dead. Parts of them were missing showing bones or muscle.

At the head of the host was a skeleton mermaid holding a deadly looking sword. He swallowed and closed his eyes. "I know you're with me, Wise Girl."

* * *

Annabeth fell limp in Edward's arms and gasped. "I always will be, Seaweed Brain."

Mels was leaning against one of the poles on the makeshift dock. "Annabeth-he'll be okay. We know Pips is okay and back at Camp Half Blood."

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue when sea green light shot up out of the water. Shrill screams filled the air and the water wall vanished.

Percy was nowhere to be found.

Mels got up and wrapped her arms around Annabeth. "The moment we're safe we'll Iris call camp to see if he arrived safely."

Annabeth nodded. "You know-"

She nodded. "Yes. I do. I was there when we fell-remember?"

Edward cleared his throat. "We should go. Least we get caught by something else."

Bella nodded her agreement as she held Misha.

* * *

He paced backwards and forwards, whispering, making plans, wondering about the future only to stop as a second stone pillar rose out of the ground glowing sea green, a hologram of a trident resting millimetres above the top of the stone.

He grinned. "Two down, five to go."

* * *

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. "Oh Percy!"

"He'll be okay," Mels told her, rubbing Annabeth's back to calm her down. "Trust me, okay."

"Do we know where we are?" Bella asked, cutting the tension-or trying to anyway.

"Where not in Egypt anymore," Edward told her. "We're in Israel."

"Crap," Mels muttered. A couple of American kids would be easy targets and would stand out like a sore thumb. "So what do we do?" she asked.

"We need to look for this," Edward answered, taking out his cell phone and showing them all a video he had taken of the walls in the shrine. "I don't mean to sound like an idiot but this isn't Ancient Greek and that wasn't a shrine to Poseidon."

"Neptune," Annabeth muttered. "It's a Temple to Neptune…"

Mels snatched the phone off Edward and paused the video. "Okay-so Luke told me what was happening. We're looking for a doorway between the worlds."

"The what?" Bella questioned.

"The Doorway Between the Worlds," Mels answered. "I don't understand it myself but think parallel worlds."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Annabeth snapped.

"Because it was Luke who told me," Mels replied. "I mean he started a war. I didn't know if I could trust him. But seeing this-seeing the book-your sacrifices…it's all connected. I don't know how but we'll figure it out. We need somewhere to settle for the night and unfortunately that's gonna be this desert."

"Percy?" Annabeth frowned. "Can we Iris call for Percy?"

"Give it some time," Edward suggested. "I don't mean to sound horrible Annabeth but just give them some time to find him."

Annabeth nodded. Her complete devotion and love for Percy made Mels heart break. She missed Michael and spending a few hours with him in Elysium hadn't done anything for the healing time. "Mels? Are you okay?"

"Let's get away from the water," Mels ordered. "We'll just walk along the banks until we find somewhere to camp." She fixed her backpack up and started walking in front of the group.

Misha made Edward put her down on the ground and she went over to Annabeth to hold her hand. Annabeth smiled and squeezed her hand tightly. Misha had the habit of making everything better.

* * *

The group made camp just as the heat started to turn cold.

Misha proudly collected enough sticks and Edward used his venom to set the wood on fire whilst Mels tried to hunt for something to eat. Bella and Annabeth sat there going over the video on Edward's phone and writing down anything of significance.

Everyone could see that Annabeth was trying her hardest not to worry but she kept looking to her left looking for Percy.

Mels came back with a couple of desert rabbits and a few live ones for Edward. She cleaned and gutted the dead ones whilst Edward fed then started to cook them with water from the river.

"I don't wanna eat the bunny!" Misha exclaimed as Mels served up bits of cooked rabbit.

"Then don't eat," Mels shrugged as she sat down. "Not my problem." She sat down in the sand and started eating her dinner. Out the corner of her eye, Mels saw Misha pick up the meet and eat it. "Works every time," she muttered.

Bella sniggered.

Annabeth finished what little meat she had then walked over to the river. "I'm going to Iris call camp," she told everyone.

"She really loves Percy doesn't she?" Edward noticed.

Mels nodded. "Yup. They're the cutest couple at Camp Half Blood-well next to my brother and his boyfriend of course."

Edward wrinkled his nose a little.

"Saw that!" Mels growled. "And that's my brother you're wrinkling your nose at!"

Bella placed her hand over Edward's. "He was born before the outbreak of the Spanish Flu," she told her cousin. "You'll have to forgive him."

"I don't care," Mels answered. "My brother was born before WWII so being gay back then was a private secret. However, we are in the twentieth century so bigotry isn't acceptable. You'll meet Nico one day so if you're indifferent to him I will break your arms off and bury them-I may even forget where they are." She stood up. "I'll take first watch. Go to sleep."

Bella went to say something in her boyfriend's defense but Edward stopped him. "What? I don't sleep."


	23. Chapter 23

**++++++ Forgive the absence but I got distracted by a few side projects the the new Magnus Chase book.**

 **Say...demigods in the Walking Dead universe anyone? Cause I can see Mels killing walkers.**

 **Or Mels driving a certain hybrid crazy in the Vampire Diaries universe? I could totally see that.**

 **I mean the doorway offers unlimited possibilities.**

 **Right?**

 **On a side note, I was very disappointed in Uncle Rick's new book. Magnus, to me, felt like a cheap, discount version of Percy with a dash of Jason and some Carter. Maybe I let myself get too worked up.**

 **Who knows?**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Twenty-Three**

Edward woke them all up at dawn in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Mels yawned, sitting up.

"I went to find any animals for food," he explained. "We've got a vehicle full of soldiers heading this way and nowhere to hide."

"And the Mist has stopped working," Annabeth told her. "Edward's sparkling again."

"Crap," Mels muttered. She got up off the blanket she was lying on. "Um-Edward-you take Misha and Bella and get out of here."

"What about you both?" he asked. "What about you and Annabeth? I can't leave you both alone. They might not be friendly."

"I can shadow travel easier with one!" Mels argued.

Bella hugged her cousin. "Be safe. Don't let them hurt you."

Edward scooped up Bella and Misha before disappearing in a sudden blur just as the desert jeep came over the closest sand dune.

"I have a weird feeling about this," Annabeth confessed.

Mels nodded. The two girls stood there as the jeep came to a stop right in front of them. There was six men inside the vehicle, all armed. Sure they were dressed like soldiers but they weren't. Some of the clothes were either too big or too small and some had patches of dried blood on them.

The eldest of the soldiers got out the jeep and started speaking to them. He wasn't armed or didn't even remotely look dangerous. Just like a harmless old dude that played chess in Central Park in the afternoon.

"I've got no idea what you're saying, dude," Mels tried telling him. "None!"

The man was throwing his hands all over the place as he tried to say something in English. He clicked when he finally found what he was trying to say. "Hades. Athena. Where are the others?"

Mels and Annabeth looked at each other with a frown. "What others?" they asked.

"Come," he ordered.

"No thanks," Mels answered. "We're fine here."

The old man shouted in Hebrew and they suddenly found themselves with assault rifles aimed at them. "You, come."

"Ah sure!" Mels fake smiled, holding her arms up in surrender. "Yeah we'd be glad to come…"

"What about the others?" Annabeth whispered.

"How about we just worry about that later?" Mels suggested. "He knows us-knows what we are. I think we're on the right track." The demigod got into the back of the jeep, the weapons still on her as she did so. "How is it possible that they know about us?" she asked Annabeth, thinking about what she had just said.

The blonde shrugged. "No idea."

"So…" Mels frowned as the jeep started up, "…Percy?"

"Found him at Thalia's tree," Annabeth answered. "He's okay…Chiron called Will and Nico back from New Rome-Frank and Hazel came with them leaving Rayna in charge."

Mels sat back with a sigh, watching the desert go by. A couple of the soldiers in the back of the jeep started playing cards-about half an hour later just as Mels was starting to fall asleep, Annabeth elbowed her awake.

"What the hell is that?" Mels whispered, seeing a statue of a man with a serpents body come into view.

"That's Erikhthonios," Annabeth explained. "Son of Hephaestus and Athena."

Mels cocked an eyebrow. "Sayeth what?" she mock gasped. "Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since your mum has a cabin full of you guys."

Annabeth punched her in the arm. "We are not born like that!"

The old man tugged on Mels shirt. "Born from head," he told her, touching his head. "Like Zeus."

"For real?" Mels asked

The Daughter of Athena rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me, Mels. I'll explain this later."

Mels and Annabeth jumped out of the back of the jeep when it came to a stop. The soldiers were waiting, weapons aimed and ready. The demigods looked around, seeing not only Israel natives but people of other nationalities as well. They could hear American accents, British, some Russian, Chinese as well as a few other nationalities.

One of the soldiers got out of the jeep, the black glasses he was wearing fell off his face, showing his glowing red eyes. The two demigods were forced towards the base of Erikhthonios's feet where a doorway stood out in the sand.

Annabeth stumbled back. "Erikhthonios was supposed to be working for Zeus but what is he doing here?"

"So glad you asked, little sister," a voice hissed inside the darkness. "Send them down. He'll reward me once he rules."

So it turns out the doorway wasn't a doorway but a huge hole in the ground.

"Fuck," Mels cursed. Ever since her fall into Tartarus, Mels had a crippling fear of heights. "That is not gonna happen." Mels spun around and punched the first soldier in the face before ripping his gun away from him. She tossed it down into the hole as well as the guy. "AC-get to something with wheels!" Mels yelled.

Annabeth suddenly screamed.

Mels spun around to see a giant mechanical spider on the demigod's back, its legs wrapped around her torso. "Annabeth!" Mels yelled. The Daughter of Hades started chanting in Ancient Greek, summoning the spirits of the dead that rested below the sand.

"Mels no!" Annabeth shouted. A thick green tail wrapped around her ankle. "Find the others! Don't worry about me!" Her entire body seized up before she was pulled into the darkness.

Mels screamed and ran back to the door as it slammed shut on her. The earth shook below her feet as the dead rose up.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Literally.

Bullets were flying around everywhere, men were screaming and the area was a battle zone as Mels casually strode towards the command tent. Her purpose was to look for a way back into that temple to rescue Annabeth.

"Forget it kid."

Mels stopped in her path, she snapped her head around to person who had spoken to her to find a teenager standing there watching her. The demigod drew her Stygian Iron dagger and summoned two skeletons to her side. "Speak now or die."

He laughed. "Sadie said you were straight to the point. Names Walt-or you can call me Anubis."

Mels cocked her head to the side. "What?" she snapped just as a grey light exploded out of the statue of Erikhthonios. "No!" she gasped. "Annabeth!"

"Come on," Anubis ordered Mels. "The House of Life have your friends. Let's go."

"No!" Mels snapped. "I am not going back into Egypt!"

"Don't argue with me," he ordered her. "Beside's we're not going back to Egypt. I said House of Life, not the first nome." He reached out and touched her head. Mels immediately collapsed in the sand and Anubis scooped her up. "Bloody hell, Sadie. I am no errand boy."

* * *

He watched in sure glee as a third stone pillar rose out of the ground glowing grey, a hologram of an owl resting millimetres above the top of the stone. He was so close that he could taste it, so bloody close. Soon it would all be his and he would topple the gods.

He grinned. "Three down, four to go."


	24. Chapter 24

**++++++ Fellow Percy Jackson fans! Head on over to my profile and check out my Percy Jackson/The Vampire Diaries OneShot. It was hella fun to right that's for sure.**

 **If you're a fan of the Scooby Gang-I wouldn't. I'm an Original girl myself.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Four**

Bella paced backwards and forwards in front of the locked door. She was muttering under her breath in anger and every so often she would try the door again to no luck.

They were locked in some random office, just her and Misha, whilst Edward was god knows where. Mels and Annabeth had been separated from them and the people that had popped up out of nowhere had taken them-they wouldn't explain why the hell they were now in London.

Misha was playing with a pile of toys in the corner-the fact that there was toys in the corner worried Bella-did these people kidnap kids often? Bella sighed and sat down on a lounge chair-she was a legacy of Ceres, the Roman version of Demeter which meant that she had powers.

Bella sat back and stared at the vase of flowers on the table in front of her.

Nothing happened.

She laughed a little. "What exactly did I expect?" Bella muttered to herself. "I am no Jedi."

"You gotta focus," Misha suddenly said. She stood behind the chair holding some kind of wooden block.

Bella sighed. She leant forward and stared at the flowers in the vase. The flowers were dying, they had been here for a few days, they were violet orchids-Bella didn't know much about her cousin but the fact that orchids were her favourite flower was one of them. "Okay-focus you say? I got this."

She stretched herself out and turned back to focusing on the flowers.

Misha stood patiently, watching Bella as sweat gathered on her temple and all the colour drained from her skin. A green glittering light shone around Bella's fingers making Misha giggle. "Make the flowers grow!" she sang.

Bella reached out to touch the dying flowers and the moment she touched the petals the room exploded in a shower of green light. What used to be a sparely used office was now a garden with just more than violet orchids and lush green grass. Bella sat back breathing heavily but with a huge grin on her face as she looked around the room. "That was freaking awesome!" she grinned.

The double wooden doors exploded inward and two men wearing white ninja pajamas stood there staring at the room. Edward stood behind them with his jaw dropped.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. "What happened?"

Bella grinned. "I could make a business out of this."

Edward's eyes widened. "Bella? You did this? How?"

"Demigod blood," Bella giggled. She felt like she was drunk. Bella held her arms up for Edward to help her to her feet and she spun around him laughing. "We should do this! Travel! See the world! Learn more about the demigod world! Forks is boring." She stuck her tongue out and blew raspberries at the vampire. "Edward explain to me why we haven't had sex yet?"

"Bella!" Edward snapped.

A deep chuckling from the hallway told them that they weren't alone.

The people in the ninja pajamas looked shocked when a young African American man came in carrying an unconscious Mels. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. He put Mels on the chair Bella had been sitting in and touched her head, waking her up.

Mels jumped up and punched the guy in the face. "If you weren't Anubis, I'd kill you!" she snapped.

Edward held Bella as she swayed into him. Misha sat on the floor in a ring of flowers and was making herself a flower crown. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Erikhthonios," Mels replied. "Son of Hephaestus and took Annabeth. I don't know what happened but she should be back at camp by now." She glared at Anubis but slumped back down on the lounge chair. "What now?" she asked him. "What were you even doing there?"

"I asked him to get you," Sadie answered.

Mels sat to attention as Sadie and Carter came in. "What's going on?"

"Your friend sent some of his friends to attack us," Carter answered. "Brooklyn House is a little worse for wear but we've sent all the others to the First Nome. All nomes have been evacuated to the First Nome. London hasn't been attacked, yet."

"Why bring us to London?" Edward questioned as Bella wriggled out of his arms to make flower crowns with Misha.

"Britain used to be occupied by the Romans," Sadie explained. "The Cult of Ceres is a big thing here. Millionaires spend hundreds of thousands a year donating to a man called Damon Montague who heads the cult."

"And you know this how?" Edward inquired.

"Internet," Carter shrugged. "And newspapers…" He tossed one over to the vampire. "A few pregnant women go missing every year-usually just homeless girls or women of the night but it's not enough to cause suspicion."

Mels jumped up and snatched the paper off Edward. "Ashely Knight, expecting mother, missing for a week...what do we do with this?" she asked.

"Your quest," Sadie shrugged. "But whatever you guys are doing-do it quickly. You've been out of touch for a few days and well it's not going well for the rest of the world."

"How so?" Mels frowned.

"Earthquakes, thunderstorms, floods," Sadie answered. "General devastation on a global level. You know-end of the world crap. Nothing we all haven't dealt with before."

"Great,"Mels sighed. "Well we've got me and Edward as well as the kid and the drunk legacy over there-we're gonna get our asses kicked. Piper, Percy and Annabeth I couldn't have used but these three are useless to me."

"Melody," Edward frowned, "we'll do our best."

"Our best isn't good enough when it's not only this world that's in trouble but others as well," Mels replied. "So what the hell happened in here anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Bella," Edward nodded.

"Bella?" Mels asked. "Well-I could work with that…but before I do…I need to call camp. Got a fountain or something?"

"This way," Carter answered, leaving the room.

Mels followed him and found herself outside in some kind of courtyard. She threw a drachma in the mist, ignoring the rain as it started to fall. " _Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron_."

An image in the mist formed and Mels found herself staring at the Olympian council, not Camp Half Blood. "Dad?" she frowned, interrupting the meeting-what's going on?"


	25. Chapter 25

**++++++ Sorry if it's a little late but Merry Christmas guys.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Five**

Mels ended up on that Iris call for almost five hours.

Sadie and Carter were kind enough to silence the courtyard so the shouts of the gods whilst Edward coxed Bella down from the natural high she was on from performing magic for the first time. It didn't help that she kept on growing flowers and making rooms into gardens with the snap of her finger just to amuse Misha.

At one point Edward lost Bella only to find her half an hour late wearing a white sun dress with a flower crown on her head. And she was dancing.

Misha sat on the floor clapping and laughing.

Mels found the three of them in the dining room and she looked like she'd been hit by a bus a hundred times over. Mels slumped down beside Carter with a sigh. "Bloody hell those bastards can yell."

"What's going on?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"It's like Sadie and Carter said-it's all going to hell," Mels answered. "My father has deployed units to Tartarus, Poseidon's armies are preparing for war-there's whispers…well-Zeus spoke to me in private-he's had a meeting with Odin to find out that all the Norse connections are leaving Midgard…it's bad."

Edward shook his head, a slight smirk on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mels asked him.

"I'm just imagining the gods of various religions sitting around arguing," Edward answered.

Mels giggled. She looked down at the food placed in front of her by Bella and pushed it back.

"Not hungry?" Edward questioned.

"Well…no offence but the three of you aren't soldiers," she pointed out. "One of you is currently acting drunk, one's a toddler and you're a vampire."

"So what's the plan?" Edward asked.

"We hunt down this Damon Montague," Mels replied. "But we girls need more location appropriate clothing. I'll go shopping and come back." She stood up and disappeared through a shadow corridor.

* * *

Bella was coming down from her high when Mels returned with a pile of shopping bags. The legacy looked at her cousin and groaned when she dropped them on the table. "Is this what it feels like to use your abilities? Like you're drugged?"

"At first yeah," Mels answered. "You've just gotta remember to not let them control you. Absolute power corrupts and kills. Remember that." She pushed a couple of bags over to Bella. "It's raining and it's cold. I got the worst looks out there running around looking like this." She took another couple of bags and disappeared into the next room to change.

Twenty minutes later, Bella and Mels found Edward and Misha in the foyer dressed in new clothes and ready to go. Edward had taken the time to braid Misha's hair into pigtails which Belle couldn't help but feel were adorable.

"So, like Sadie explained, the Cult of Ceres is a big thing here," Mels spoke. "Whilst I was out shopping, I could see subtle signs of the cult in plants around certain places-the British Museum has an exhibit on Ceres right now. Sponsored by Damon Montague who heads the cult."

"So the plan is?" Edward asked her.

"We're gonna break into his place" Mels grinned. "So I'm not a fan of billionaire asshats and I'm even less of a fan of people who kill pregnant women."

"Have you broken into houses before?" Edward asked her. "I find this very concerning."

Mels laughed. She pulled a hood over her head as the rain fell overhead.

"I'm serious, Melody," Edward repeated, picking up Misha.

The demigod stuck her hands in her pockets and walked down the streets like she owned the place. Bella couldn't help but wish that she had that kind of confidence. She rushed after the three as the rain fell around them.

It didn't take as long as she had thought to get to their destination. Mels was expecting a well-guarded estate only to find it wide open-apparently this party that should have been invitation only was not.

Edward put Misha down. "I'll go check it out." He blurred away leaving the three alone.

Mels snorted. She took Misha's hand and walked in over property line. The moment Bella stepped in after her, the gates slammed shut and glowed, sealing us in.

Misha whimpered and tugged on Mels shirt. "Twap."

"Great," Mels muttered. She drew her bow and loaded it as several figures immerged from the shadows cloaked.

"DO SOMETHING!" Bella shouted as they were advanced upon. "EDWARD!"

"Funny thing about godly metal in the hands of demigods," Mels shrugged, "is that it can't hurt a mortal. Unfortunately, these are mortals."

"The vampire is a little preoccupied at the moment," someone who had well perfected the art of the sneer spoke. "We knew you were coming. Hello, Ceres." The speaker raised his hands and a green mist enveloped the area.

Mels hit the ground with a thud.

Sometimes she hated magic.

* * *

"Well this sucks," Mels frowned, pacing backwards and forwards behind the bars of the golden cage they were imprisoned in.

"I didn't think magic would actually affect me as bad as it did," Edward replied. "This whole cage is brimming with it-it's incredibly strong."

"It's earth magic," Mels explained, rattling the bars of the cage.

Sometime in the last six hours the four had been transported to the British Museum where they had been separated. Mels, Misha and Edward were locked away and Bella was sitting on a throne on the dais looking every part the goddess. Only problem is, she didn't look like she wanted to play the part.

Chanting started as moonlight shone in through the window, hitting Bella sitting on her throne. Her jaw dropped as the doors opened. She was mortified as she sat there, bound to the wheat throne wearing a golden Roman stola. She struggled against the magical binds as Damon Montague walked up the isle leading to the throne with a pregnant woman behind him. Behind the silently sobbing woman was an older lady holding a golden pillow with a gold dagger sitting on the top.

Edward's eyes widened in horror. "Are they-?"

Mels nodded. "Ah huh. I think they are. They're gonna sacrifice that woman." She glanced down at Misha who was sitting there drawing in the dirt. The demigod went to open her mouth but she stopped when she realised what her sister was drawing, the same symbols covered the stones that made up Hecate's cabin. "Misha-what are you doing?" she asked.

Misha giggled. "Spell! Spell! Misha make spell to open."

Mels and Edward glanced at each other and broke out in a grin.

The golden cage flashed violet and its bars melted into bubbling goops on the floor

Mels kissed her sister's head and started chanting in Ancient Greek. The museum was the perfect place to raise the dead.

The priests and priestesses of the Cult of Ceres started screaming as corpses started wondering into the hall, grunting, groaning and surrounded by a black glow.

Edward blurred over to Bella with Misha in his arms. The toddler touched Bella's bindings and they vanished in a puff of smoke. Belle jumped up and hurried over to the pregnant woman to help her out of the line of attack.

A golden glow surrounded the wheat throne and it started to smoke. Whatever was supposed to happen if Bella was there, didn't. Instead the throne burst into flames.

"NO!" Damon Montague screamed. He lunged at the pregnant woman, getting Bella instead. The two of them landed on the throne and in the flames. Orange turned green and fire started to consume everything.

Mels put her hands on Edward and Misha's arms and transported them out of there before the vampire did something stupid.

* * *

The end was so close now…so close he could almost taste it…the book would be his. His laughter rang through the cave as a fourth stone pillar rose out of the ground glowing an earthly green, a hologram of a piece of wheat resting millimeters above the top of the stone.

He grinned. "Four down, three to go."


	26. Chapter 26

**++++++ So I'm trying to update some of my other stories more often. I'm going to come up with some kind of schedule for the more popular ones like this one. I'll keep you posted.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Six**

Misha was asleep in her sister's arms in the rain soaked streets of Dublin whilst the demigod watched Edward pace backwards and forwards, a look of murder on his face. "If you don't calm down I'll put you down," Mels warned the vampire.

"I can't believe you just left Bella there!" Edward all but yelled at her.

Mels stuck her finger up at him. "Bella did what she was supposed to. I bet you everything I own that she's in a coma at Camp Half Blood. What we need to worry about now is where we go from here. We have no idea where to go. Unless one of us goes back to London and that place."

"Look at you all-so pathetic." Across the road stood the Demigod son of Mars, David, beside him stood some kind of creature, one that Mels had never seen before in her life.

Edward stepped forward but Mel's put her hand on his shoulder. "Melody!"

"You take care of my sister!" she snapped. "You're the only one fast enough to get Misha out of here and everything relies on her! Think beyond your penis for once assfuck!" She stepped off the curb into the rain as David did and the two met in the middle of the road. "David."

"Greek whore," he hissed.

Mels rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That insult is getting a little tiresome. What do you want, David?"

"The girl," he replied. "Just a touch of your blood and his venom. Give these to me and I will spare your lives. Both of you." He removed his hood, exposing the burnt flesh on the side of his face. "This hurts, you know."

"Well if you had the decency to just die then it wouldn't be a problem," Mels deadpanned. "Men just don't know how to do anything properly." A few people came out of one store and rushed into another, forcing each Demigod to not go for their weapons. "But I suppose I couldn't even kill you properly. Who would have thought you'd survive?"

He spat at her feet. "I had this dream when we were children, even after I left to go to Camp Jupiter that you would be discovered and come to New Rome, a daughter of Venus or of some other god. We could be together. As a Greek Whore you are unfit to breathe the same air as me."

Mels punched him in the nose, breaking it. "You're a bastard. Running your mouth for the sake of your tiny, tiny ego."

He lashed out and struck her across the face before knocking her to the ground. David stepped forward and she jumped to her feet, swinging her leg out. He jumped up and she slammed her hand into his chest before kicked him across the street.  
David picked himself up. "Kill them all, don't harm the girl."

Mels draw her bow, aiming it at the creature. "Do you know what this is?"

David frowned. "I have always wondered."

"Divine Silver," she replied, "it's a favourite amongst the Hunters of Artemis." She whispered a prayer to the goddess and let the arrow loose. It hit David in the shoulder, sending him sprawling back straight through a window of a bookshop. "Shit!" she hissed. Mels sent her bow away and ran over to Edward. "As far away as you can muster, Eddie!"

"Can you not call me that!" Edward snapped as he snaked his arm around her waist, Misha hung around his shoulders grinning from ear to ear and they blurred away. The vampire ended up stopping just outside the city near a housing project. A couple of the houses were built but not occupied, some still being built and others were just there.

The three of them went inside one of the built homes, out of the rain. Mels stripped off her many layers of wet clothing to dry them over the side of the lounge. She raised an eyebrow at Edward who looked away from her as she stood there in her underwear. Shaking her head, she took off most of Misha's underwear and did the same with her clothes. "Edward I most certainly am not shy," I told him, "dry your clothes."

"I'm fine," he objected.

She shrugged. "Watch Misha, I'm going to look around." She headed up the stairs to look around, there was indeed someone living in the house. Oops. The main bedroom had a few unpacked boxes and bags of clothing and such, there was also a teenage boy and girls bedroom. Boycotting the girl's room, Mels went and raided the clothes in the boy's room.

"Melody!" Edward shouted from downstairs.

Mels ran down the stairs with her bow drawn. She stopped when she saw her father standing there. "Dad?"

"And you're in your underwear," Hades noted.

"My clothes are wet," she answered as Misha ran around in her underwear. "What do you want? Gods don't interfere in demigod business."

"I elected to come and inform you that your Roman legacy is safe at Camp Half Blood," he replied.

"Bella's alive?" Edward gasped.

"Told you," Mels muttered. She looked at her father. "What do you want? You usually don't come out of the goodness of your black, little heart."

"I came to deliver a message and report back to the council what your plans are next," Hades answered.

"Well I don't know," Mels answered. "I have to find out where David is holed up. Whatever he is trying to do to topple the gods he will be guarding with an army. That's where we need to go and all I have is a depressed vampire and a toddler witch!"

"That's the best part," Hades replied. "I have faith in you, Melody. I always have. You are by far, my greatest achievement."

"Dad…" Mels frowned. It was odd but the Demigod had seen more affection from her own father than any other godly parent in both Rome and Greece. Well accept for Poseidon of course. Dude loved his sons more than anything. She cleared her throat. "If we fail, I'll die happy in the knowledge that I could serve the Gods."

Hades patted her shoulder. "Don't die. Your step-mother would be most disappointed. I'll say hello to your brother," he winked before he disappeared.

"That was your father?" Edward finally asked. "He looks like an aging punk rocker, not the lord of the underworld."

"God," I corrected him. "God of the underworld." I turned, "Misha! There's a running shower! Come on kid!" She scooped her sister up and the two of them dashed upstairs for a nice hot shower.


	27. Chapter 27

**++++++ Hey guys, sorry about the super long hiatus, you fellow writers know what it's like when the muse leaves you. But I got some time and after sitting down on the weekend I spun this up for you.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Seven**

"Bella tells me that Alice has visions of the future?" Mels asked Edward over her dinner that night.

Edward looked over at the demigod as she sat there at the table across from Misha who was asleep in her food. "Yes-what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with the fact that it gives me an idea," Mels replied. "We shadow travel back to Forks-it will be easier with just us three and use Alice's visions to try and find David."

The vampire went to open her mouth only stopped. A smile formed on his pale face. "No need. Alive and Jasper have arrived."

Mels summoned her bow seconds before someone knocked on the front door. They let themselves in and the demigod could recognize Alice from her million-dollar look. "Alice, Jasper."

Alice bounced across the room with a grin on her face. "I had a feeling you'd need us. So here we are!"

"Dude seers man," Mels muttered. "I need to introduce you to my best friend-she's the Oracle of Delphi. You'll love her."

"Oh Edward," Alice pouted, rushing over to hug her brother. "Don't worry. Bella's going to be okay."

"Yeah and so will Piper and Percy and Annabeth and me and Misha," Mels muttered under her breath. She shook her head crossed the room to pick Misha up and carry her to bed.

Edward sighed. "This is too far out of my comfort zone."

Alice sighed. "I know. But trust me, if you don't participate in this-there won't be a future for you and Bella anymore. Only death."

"A little dramatic Alice," Jasper noted.

Alice shot him a look. "Not dramatic, I've seen what will happen if Mels doesn't get to her destination." She took her head scarf off and sat it, along with her glasses and coat before taking a seat on the floor by the fire place. She made herself comfortable and waited for Mels to come back into the living room. Alice patted the ground. "Take a seat, Melody."

Mels frowned and sat down as instructed. "What now? Need my palm to read my future?" she asked.

Alice shook her head. "No. I've never taken someone else along the journey before. Jasper, do you mind?"

Jasper walked around behind Mels and placed his hands on her shoulder to stop her in case anything happened. "Just relax."

Suddenly Mels felt very carefree.

Stupid empaths.

The Demigod closed her eyes and felt the vivid rush of being pulled into a vision alongside Alice Cullen.

David grinned. "Now we can play." He drew his dagger, "I take care of you then I spill the girls blood and the book is complete. Her blood makes the ink and I will rule everything."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're going to die, David." Mels knew that she was alone in her fight but her companions were with her in spirit. She could feel their energy flowing through her.

"Bad man," Misha called out. "You very bad man!"

David growled. "Wait your turn."

 _"Misha no!" Mels shouted, seeing the dagger in her sister's hand and what she was about to do._

Mels eyes shot open and she looked around the room to see that she was back in the living room of the house that they were squatting in. "Is that what visions feel like?" she asked. "That was intense."

Alice didn't answer.

It was a good few minutes before the vampire's eyes came into focus. "Alice?" Mels frowned. "You okay? You're kinda crushing my hands."

"Mesopotamia," Alice spoke, pulling her hands out of Mels. "David is somewhere in Mesopotamia-I don't know where but I can see that when you arrive-he'll come for you. He needs Edward's venom and your blood as well as that of your sister to open the doorway to the Nexus."

"Mesopotamia," Mels frowned. She glanced sideways at Edwards and sighed. "Edward-book those flights please. Zeus will forgive me just this once for entering his domain. I think the Gods have something bigger to deal with." She rubbed her temple and muttered under her breath about being too old for this shit.

Alice grabbed Mels as she walked out after Edward and Jasper. "Mels-you're going to be gone for a while," she whispered. "I-I-even now the memories are getting fainter and fainter but I can see you in several different places-travelling worlds that are just simple thoughts here."

Mels bit her bottom lip. "The Nexus is the Doorway Between Worlds," she told her.

"And it's without a guardian," she replied. "That guardian is you Mels. David didn't know it back than but he knows it now. You're the last surviving guardian in all the worlds to be chosen. It's up to you to travel the dimensions to recruit more guardians."

"What did you see, Alice?" Mels frowned.

Alice shook her head. "I saw you, fighting David, then wizards and the dead and vampires of the traditional sense. There's one…his name starts with an N and a K…you need to watch out for him-you are mates. Your love life is rather complicated, Melody. It's blurry but you're going to travel so far but not really far at all."

"Thank you Alice," Mels smiled softly. "Promise me you'll look after Bella and Misha for me? If she loses me, Misha has no one and I think she likes Edward."

Alice smiled. "That I can see clear as day," the vampire nodded. "Let's just say the Cullen coven just got one bigger. Rosalie will adore Misha."

Mels suddenly hugged the vampire. "Thank you, Alice. Thank you for coming out here and thank you for everything you guys will do for Misha."

Alice smiled, her amber eyes were dancing. "We'll do the same for you one day. I promise."

The Demigod did really hate the crypticness of seers.

-XXX-

That night Mels sat on the floor by Misha's bed as her sister slept and the vampires conversed downstairs. She couldn't help but think about what Alice had told her.

David was hiding out in the so called Cradle of Civilization, she was going to be leaving Misha alone to be adopted by vampires and whatever was going to happen to Mels, she would be would be going away for a while. Sure she knew that the vampire's visons were subjective and based on decisions being made but Mels also knew that her role in this quest was already set in stone.

Lost in lands through magic doors. Death's magic will last forever more.

The prophecy…the prophecy was right.

The Demigod shook her head and closed her eyes, she opened them again and found herself sitting along the banks of the River Styxx down in Hades. Nico thought she was mental when she came down for here to think.

The air beside her shimmered and Persephone appeared. "You shouldn't be here," the goddess warned.

Mels looked up at her stepmother. "Sorry but I needed to get away and just think for a while."

Persephone shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Melody. Your adversary has been watching and waiting for a chance for you to leave."

Mels cursed under her breath and shadow travelled back to the housing estate in Ireland. By the time she got there, the house was burning with Greek Fire. She took a step forward but Jasper suddenly grabbed her. "LET ME GO!" she yelled.

"Melody!" Alice called out. "Melody, you have to stop, Edward and Misha will be okay. Your friend can't complete the ritual without you first. Until you get there-Misha's blood is useless."

Mels turned to face Alice. "What about Edward?" she asked her.

Alice shook her head. "Save the world, Melody and Edward will come back."

"Sorta like _save the cheerleader, save the world_?" Mels asked her.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Melody, it's important that you get to that portal before David does. If he gets there first, no one stands a chance."


End file.
